Life and Death
by Lisa3
Summary: Spinning off of the events of IWRY into a completely different story.


Title: Life and Death  
  
Author: Lisa McLaughlin  
  
E-mail: madmgodss@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoliers: BTVS Season 4 and Season 1 of Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing. Braelyn is my character, but she's Buffy child so I don't really own her now do I?  
  
Summary: The Oracles did turn back time when Angel and Buffy were together during IWRY, but their actions were not erased.  
  
It's been over a year, but Buffy still thinks of Angel daily. He left right after graduation in June. The slayer understood why he decided to leave, but she still wished he hadn't. He wants her to live a normal life. It still makes Buffy laugh, how can a Slayer have a normal life. Riley, is a big part of the blonde's life right now, you can say she loves him, but it is much different than what she feels for Angel. Riley is there for her, he has a heartbeat and he understands the slayer's purpose. Buffy sighed as she turned the street continuing to look for vampires and demons. It's been quiet tonight. Buffy thinks, I'm glad, I feel like I'm a thousand miles away from reality. As that thought crossed her mind she heard the sound of twigs cracking.  
  
"Okay, it's game time" the slayer mumble under her breath. "Show yourself, I'm not in the mood for games!" Just then a newly born vamp jumped out at her. The experienced Slayer could still see the dirt all over him and the dress suit he must have been buried in. "Hi, we haven't met, I'm Buffy and you must be dust!" The inexperienced vamp charged towards her, Buffy turned her back to him and pulled out Mr. Pointy, she spun and lunged for his heart. What an easy kill.  
  
Deciding that she saved Sunnydale for the night, she walked back towards the dorm. It was a hot, August night and Buffy was ready to shower and go to bed. It was easy to convince herself to go home, classes started this morning. Buffy was very proud of herself; she actually stayed awake in them today. As the pretty blonde walked towards the room that she shared with Willow she could smell the pizzas that they ordered across the hall. Normally, Buffy would pop in a grab a slice, but the smell made my stomach turn. As she entered her room, she saw Willow and Tara sitting on her bed. "Hey, Will, Tara, how are you?" Buffy said.  
  
Her chipper, redhead friend smiled, "Oh, we're great Buffy. Tara and I found this spell on finding lost items and I found my pink fuzzy sweater. It was in your closet!"  
  
Buffy frowned, "I'm sorry Will, I must have accidentally hung it with my clothes." I was actually planning on wearing it tomorrow night for the Frat party Riley is taking me too, I thought I would leave that detail out.  
  
Tara walked over to Buffy, "So do you have anything we can find for you, it's like we are on a roll!"  
  
Tara was cute, let me rephrase that, she's cute in a 'she's cute for a girl way', not in a 'she's cute and I want to jump her bones kind a way'. "Let me think about that one, I'm sure there's lots of things I've lost." Currently, my memory could only think of a love. "I'm going to clean up and go to bed, how long do you two think your going to be at it?"  
  
Willow could see that her friend needed her sleep, " Actually, I was just going to walk Tara home, so I'll see you after your shower."  
  
Buffy smiled, she knew Willow could read her mind. While spending 15 wonderful minutes in the steamy shower, she continued her thoughts, but this time about Riley. He deserves a normal life, too. With the Initiative dismantled, she wondered what he would do. He decided to stay on campus for another semester and complete his degree. But then what, Riley and Buffy really needed to have that talk.  
  
When Buffy woke up to her alarm clock in the morning, she growled, "Oh, no. It hasn't been long enough."  
  
Willow sat up straight in bed and smiled, "I'm ready to go! I'm so excited I start my European history class today."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "History, yuck! It's all about dead guys and the really important things they did back then, that aren't really important right now."  
  
Willow replied disapprovingly, "Buffy, you know a lot of what we deal with is some type of history. I find it so interesting. Think of all the knowledge we can learn."  
  
Buffy and Willow made their way to the bathroom. Buffy stumbled a little down the hall and then supported herself up with the bathroom sink. Willow just looked at her friend as if she were drunk. "Are you okay Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I guess my equilibrium is off." Just then Buffy lunged for the bathroom stall and started dry heaving.  
  
With her motherly concerned, Willow stated, "No, I think you need to take a breath and sit down."  
  
Buffy sat on the cold bathroom floor; oh it felt so good. She was about to lye on the ground, but that would have been so gross.  
  
"I hate to say it Buffy, but do you think you feel like going to class today?"  
  
"Oh Will, don't be silly, I must be coming down with a bug or something. I have to atleast show up for the first day of my Chemistry class." As she said those words "Actually, I could use some more sleep, so maybe I can go . . ."  
  
"No, your right, Buffy, it's important to show up today and make a good impression".  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, "I actually feel a little better, now."  
  
As the two perky college girls got themselves together they promised to do lunch and left each other.  
  
Meanwhile in L.A.  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless. And now accepting Visa, Mastercard and American Express?" Cordelia sang into the phone. Cordelia's smile turned into a frown, "Oh, hello Kate. He's sleeping right now, can I take a message, unless of course your feel like arresting him for doing nothing but helping people. " she paused and flicked her pencil into the air. "You bet, I'll let him know tonight."  
  
Wesley came walking through the front door. "Hello Cordelia, how are you feeling today?" He said in his very British accent.  
  
"Fine, Wes, how about you?"  
  
"Not too bad, I read this enchanting book last night, it was -"  
  
"Look a simple 'fine' would have done." Cordelia spouted out.  
  
"I guess someone didn't out of bed on the right side."  
  
"No, it's not that. Kate just called, she acting all friendly, like she isn't mad at Angel anymore. I can't stand how people change their attitude or their beliefs to get something they want!"  
  
Wesley could only chuckle. "What is it that Kate wants?"  
  
"Oh, some vampire thing. She thinks a murder that happened last night is right up Angel's alley."  
  
"Did she give you any other details? Maybe we could start research."  
  
"Of course not; she NEEDS to talk to ANGEL about it. Like we aren't capable." Cordelia said now offended.  
  
  
  
HALF A DAY LATER IN SUNNYDALE  
  
"Buffy aren't you going to eat something for dinner, I saw your lunch ya know. Bananas are good but you need to consume more food." Willow said concerned, remember the episode in the bathroom this morning.  
  
"I know, Will. I just have no real appetite. I know I should eat, but each time I try to put something in my mouth my stomach gets all up in knots." Buffy said defeated.  
  
"I know what will cheer you up, and here he comes walking towards you, 10 feet away, 5, 4, 3, 2 . . Riley! How's our favorite ex-commando." Willow teases.  
  
Riley smiles and sits next to Buffy. He places a kiss on Buffy's forehead. "I'm good Willow and you?" Without looking at Willow for a response he turns to Buffy. "Hi sunshine, how are you - you don't look so good, what's wrong?" Riley's tone turns concerned.  
  
"Well hello to you, too. That's a great way to get a woman in the mood." Buffy now glared at Riley.  
  
Riley now stammering for an apologize, "No that came out wrong, I - I just meant, your face is gloomy, I mean -"  
  
"I get it, I just don't feel well. Maybe I'm getting the flu or some European plague Willow was telling me about." Buffy kissed Riley on the cheek.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't go to that party tonight. How about I take care of you all night long." Riley winked at Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled. "That sounds nice. Besides Tuesday night parties are nothing compared to the parties later in the week". Buffy said trying to sound happy.  
  
Willow spoke up, trying to stay in the conversation, "Yeah, Tuesday's and Wednesday's they only have two kegs, where on Thursday's, Friday's and Saturday's they have two kegs for every kind of beer!" Willow didn't know why she was talking about beer; she doesn't really like it that much.  
  
Buffy acknowledged her friend's humor with a smile. Riley stood up, "come on let's get you back to my room." Buffy stood and obeyed. She wished her friend a good night and left with Riley.  
  
  
  
SOMEWHERE IN LA  
  
"Kate, this is definitely the work of vampire. What other clues did you guys find?" Angel looked at the crime scene. It was very clear to him and he thought it should have been clear to Kate that it was vamps.  
  
Kate tried to recover from the annoyance she heard in Angel's voice, "I wasn't exactly sure, if those were bite marks or a knife wound. And - I didn't want to guess wrong." She handed Angel a bag of hairs recovered off the victim's body and a matchbook.  
  
Angel examined the evidence and instructed Kate he would look out for the vamp. With that he left.  
  
Making his way back to A.I. He couldn't help but to think that was a ploy for her to see him. He remembered back to when he dated Buffy. He and she used to come up with the lamest excuses to see each other. He told Buffy many times she thought she was in trouble, when he knew darn well she that wasn't. Just seeing her face and smelling her fragrance was all he needed. He remember the night in November, right after he visited Sunnydale, she came to A.I. with the excuse that she was visiting her father. She was really there to see him. So much happened that day and he was the only one with the memory. How he wished he could share it with Buffy. Angel walked into his apartment and crashed on the couch.  
  
IN SUNNYDALE  
  
Meanwhile, Riley rubbed Buffy's shoulders and she sat on the bed in a somber mood. "Riley, I think I'm going to try to get some sleep -" yawn "I'm so tired".  
  
Riley looked at the woman he fell in love with a few short months ago. "Let me make you comfortable." He pulled back the sheets and took Buffy's shoes off.  
  
"Thank you Riley, you're so sweet." Buffy drifted off into sleep. She slept well that night in Riley's bed, but she dreamt of another. She dreamt of licking ice cream off of Angel's chest. She could even taste the flavor, chocolate cookie dough fudge mint chip. She thought of destroying a demon and comforting Angel. Her mind wandered through out the night and she remembered crying her in Angel's arms. Everything seemed so different. It was a strange dream. Buffy woke up and noticed Riley sleeping next to her.  
  
She decided not to wake him, in fact she got up and went to her own dorm room. She had no clothes in his room and it would be so cliche of her to wear the same clothes to class tomorrow. With that thought she left and headed home.  
  
Buffy crawled into her own bed and slept a few more hours.  
  
As the alarm sounded the small dorm room, she knew her sleep was over for the night. She woke and carried herself to the showers. Reflecting on her night, Buffy smiled as she redreamt the dream of ice cream and Angel. As Buffy walked back down the hall to her room, she felt different the jeans she put on this morning didn't rub the right way. They felt smaller. How strange she hardly ate the last few days and she gaining weight. No, she must have shrunk them when she did the wash. She decided to find a her lose black slacks. They were her favorite and clung to her nicely.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much a blur. She attended a few classes and slayed some demons. Nothing to out of the ordinary or freaky. Well that was until Spike crossed her path.  
  
"Hey, Slayer whatcha out doing tonight?" The blonde vamp hissed.  
  
"Gee, Spike let me guess, I'm a slayer so I'm staking vamps. Oh hey wait, you're a vamp." Buffy reached into her jacket and pulled out Mr. Pointy.  
  
Spike backed off and threw his hands in the air, "what ya trying to do, give a fella a heart attack".  
  
Buffy teased, "Like your heart is going to stop beating".  
  
Spike mimicked her, "You know slayer, I thought it was someone else, but you smell strange tonight". With the satisfaction of seeing Buffy's smile fade, he hurried away before Buffy could come back with an equally hurtful remark. He thought to himself, it's true.  
  
With the defeat of that round with Spike she decided to turn in for the night.  
  
During the night, Buffy once again dreamt of Angel. She now dreamt of eating chocolate and peanut butter with Angel and discussing the topic of food. She pictured them in bed together. It was a strange setting, she felt comfortable where she was, but she couldn't identify the place. And then, she saw Angel drop the ice cream on his chest and she licked it off, just like the night before.  
  
It was Thursday now, and she still didn't have her appetite back. Buffy got out of bed and she didn't have to look but she felt the size of her belly, it had swollen over night. She felt her abdomen and she wasn't sore. She pulled out the scale; she had gained 10 pounds since the last time she weighed herself. Thinking back, that was several days ago.  
  
In utter disbelief, she woke Willow. "Willow, look, am I getting fat?"  
  
Willow rubbed her eyes; "No Buffy" was her immediate reaction until she looked at Buffy's naked tummy. "Did you eat some bad chinese or something, you look a little bloated, but not fat". Willow didn't know how to calm Buffy down.  
  
"A little bloated, I would hate to see what you call obese!" Buffy ran over to her closet. "Look here are the slacks I wore last night, I can't even button them."  
  
Willow tried to come up with an explanation, "Buffy are you sure those are yours. There's no way you could have worn those last night."  
  
"I can't go to class today, I have nothing to wear." Buffy started to panic, what did she do to deserve this.  
  
Willow pulled out the phone book, "Maybe you should go see your doctor and check with him."  
  
Buffy started thinking, "I haven't seen a doctor on a regular basis since this slayer thing, I mean I don't know who to go to."  
  
Willow called Giles, "Hey Giles, it's me Willow. I have a quick question. Let's say for instance Buffy was sick and needed to see a doctor, who would you -" Willow was cut off by a now nervous Giles. "No she isn't sick, but should she need to see someone, who would understand the whole slayer thing -" Willow handed the phone to Buffy, "Giles wants to talk to you." Willow gave her an 'I'm sorry' look.  
  
Buffy grabbed the phone, "Look it's no big, it's just I'm big and I haven't been eating and well, maybe it's some weird spell or something". Buffy grabbed a pen and started stratching down some information, "okay, I'll call him now. Thanks Giles".  
  
Buffy then dialed the number Giles gave her. "Hi, is uh- Dr. Chung there, I need to make an appointment?" She paused a moment. "Oh, he's not seeing new patients anymore, well could you tell him that Rupert Giles referred me. My name is Buffy Summers, thanks". She's putting me right through she whispered to Willow. "Hi, Dr. Chung, my name is Buffy, oh good you know who I am. Well, I haven't been feeling very well and I thought - okay be there by 2:00pm. You bet, I know the place. Thanks". Buffy turned to Willow and said "I guess there's another good thing about being a slayer, you get VIP service at the doctor's office".  
  
Willow teased, "jeez whenever I go to the doctor it takes two weeks to get in and that's only if I'm dying!"  
  
"Well, I get to officially blow off my first day of classes and it's only Thursday". Buffy said rather chipperly.  
  
  
  
LATER THAT DAY AT THE DR. CHUNG'S OFFICE  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Summers". The short, oriental doctor said. The medical specialists at the Watcher's Council trained him so he was well informed on the slayer and her capabilities. "So tell me what ails you?"  
  
Buffy started her story with the weird dreams and school starting up again. Then she finally ends with "I'm getting fat!"  
  
The doctor looked at her and advised they should run some tests. After drawing some blood he stated she should wait in the office for a few minutes while he gathered more information. Buffy looked around the office and poked and prodded the instruments. She was bored out of her mind, but if this doctor could help her then she would wait.  
  
The doctor walked twenty minutes later and had a cheerful grin on his face. "Let me ask you a few questions, Ms. Summers." Buffy started listening for the terrible news that she was going to die or she had some weird slayer reaction to silk or something. Dr. Chung looked at Buffy and said, "Are you having unprotected sex?"  
  
Buffy was a bit embarrassed but she exclaimed "No, Not at all. The man I'm with is so well prepared; we never have unprotected sex. Do I have an STD? Cuz if Riley gave me something then I'm going to kill him!"  
  
Dr. Chung tried to reassure Buffy that it was not an STD. "How long have you been with Riley?"  
  
Buffy started thinking back, "We started dating in December, towards the end". Buffy looked confused and hoped this doctor would get to the point and quick.  
  
Dr. Chung said, "I would like to lye you down and do an ultrasound. And I'll have my nurse come in so that you can feel more comfortable, but I need to do an examination".  
  
Buffy cringed at the thought of an exam but she gave in. "Dr. Chung, why do you need to give me and ultrasound, do I have a tumor growing inside of me?"  
  
The doctor reassured her that it wasn't a tumor. The nurse came in and the scan began.  
  
"Just as the test indicates. You are going to be a mother, Buffy." The Dr. said proudly.  
  
Buffy sat up in astonishment, "A what? Doctor, I killed my goldfish, how could I possibly have a child?"  
  
The doctor looked amused and smiled. "I need to explain how a pregnant slayer is different. Because you are supernatural, slayer's only show the signs for pregnancy for 9 days. Each day symbolizing a month. This is done so you are not incapacitated for 9 months and helpless from your duties. Many slayers in the past have either miscarried their baby or die during these 9 days. You need to stay off your feet and leave the vamps and demons alone for a few more days. My best guess is you're in your 4th month right now.  
  
Buffy sat very confused and scared. Her face said it all. "When did this happen? Riley and I didn't have relations" she tried to make hot, sweaty sex sound so mature "this last week".  
  
The doctor pulled out a chart. "If you are 4 months along as I estimate. Then you should be giving birth on Wednesday of next week. And that being the end of August, then you have to figure nine months before that point. Ah, yes, the end of November. The end of November is when you actually conceived!" The doctor sounded so proud of himself.  
  
Buffy now even more confused. "I have been pregnant for the last 9 months but didn't show and now in 9 days, I'll grow a big, fat belly and give birth?"  
  
The doctor held Buffy's hand. "Yes, that's what happens. During the last 9 months your body has protected this embryo. The baby developed his or her characteristics and features, this final stage is where the baby grows to full size and then birth."  
  
"But, doctor, I wasn't with anyone in November. Your calculations are wrong. I knew Riley but we didn't start dating and then having relations" there goes that mature word again "until late December. Before that I was with a guy in September, but - you've got to be wrong."  
  
The doctor again reassured Buffy if he was wrong about anything, it would be the day she would give birth, the period of conception would be accurate. Dr. Chung said if it would help Buffy, he would phone Giles and explain the situation. Buffy agreed.  
  
She left his office somberly with lots of pamphlets and vitamins.  
  
By the time Buffy reached Giles' place he had already known what was happening. When Giles' opened the door he extended Buffy a hug. "Dr. Chung called, should I be happy or sad for you?"  
  
Buffy gave a crooked smile, "I'm not sure. It's all so sudden. Now I know why people have 40 weeks to prepare for a baby. There's a lot to do, understand and deal with! I get 9 whole days!"  
  
Giles said, "We will get you through this. Have you told Riley yet?"  
  
Buffy explained, "Giles, I don't think this could be Riley's baby." She explained that the doctor said she conceived in late November. "In early December I remember that's when Willow did her 'Will' spell and Spike," saying Spike's name disgusted Buffy "and I were together. But I absolutely did not sleep with Spike, and second," now Buffy was getting hysterical "I can't get pregnant by a vampire - can I?"  
  
Giles advised that the semen the vampire carry are dead. "Vampires will not be able to reproduce because of the inability to carry on life."  
  
Buffy grabbed a cookie from Giles' cookie jar and started eating it. "Then I don't know what to say. I saw Angel for like 5 minutes, he's a vampire. I necked with - ugh -  
  
you-know-who for a day and he's a vampire. Parker was way before all of this and Riley is way after all of this! I think I would remember having sex with someone."  
  
Buffy left Giles with no more information than she came with. Giles reassured that Xander and Spike would patrol over the next week. She went home to find Willow. Willow would be able to comfort her. Riley's was the last place she planned on going to.  
  
A light bulb went off in Willow's head, "Hey maybe it was immaculate conception!"  
  
Buffy was glad Willow was trying to help, but immaculate conception seemed far fetched, but it was the best thing she had so far.  
  
Buffy went to sleep that night knowing she would wake up several pounds heavier. She almost dared not falling asleep. After all, how could her belly grow so larger over night, if she was awake? 2:00am came and Buffy was fast asleep. She continued to have the same dreams as the nights before, but each night she dreamt in more detail. It was if she was remembering more. She dreamt Angel was human and they kissed outside in the sunlight. She remembered a demon kicking Angel's ass. She had to save Angel because he couldn't stand up to this demon's strength. Then she dreamt of a painful break up and she cried the words "I'll never forget".  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE IN L.A  
  
Angel was moody all night long; he couldn't help to think Buffy was not well. He dared not call, everything was different now. He visited Buffy at her dorm a few months ago and Riley was there - protecting her. Angel no longer had that duty or that privilege. He gave it up.  
  
FRIDAY MORNING IN SUNNYDALE  
  
Just like the doctor had warned. Buffy gained more weight and was resembling a woman in her 5th month. As instructed Buffy returned to the doctor's office for another evaluation.  
  
The doctor urged Buffy to start preparing for the birth of this child and advised she needed to tell the father.  
  
Buffy decided to call Riley, if she went to his dorm he would freak out. "Riley, I need to talk to you." She really didn't want to make Riley feel like she was trapping him, but that's how she felt.  
  
After Buffy started the conversation about her health and major changes, Riley said he would be right over, before Buffy could insist he not come over, he hung up. How was he going to handle looking at his girlfriend 15 pounds heavier than 3 days ago? The problem was, Buffy even look pregnant, she was carrying the weight around her belly.  
  
Riley knocked on Buffy's door. Buffy turned her back to the door and said "Come in".  
  
Riley entered the room and walked towards Buffy, he turned her around and saw the tears in her eyes. He glanced down at her belly that now stood out. "Buffy are you what I think you are?" He ran his ran through his hair. "How could this be, we've been so careful."  
  
Buffy hugged Riley and started crying. "I don't know. I'm not sure. There's a lot that needs to be explained. Can you go to Giles' with me? I need all the support I can get."  
  
Riley escorted Buffy to his car and they drove to Giles' in silence.  
  
After a long discussion that evening the conclusion was made, that the baby had to be Riley's and Riley was going to stand by Buffy's side. Riley left that evening to collect his thoughts and Buffy spent the night a Giles'. She didn't want to be seen walking through the dorm 5 months pregnant.  
  
Giles gave Buffy his bed and slept an earshot away on the couch.  
  
During the evening Buffy slept again. Now she dreamt of the Oracles. She saw Angel standing in a white room, begging for them to turn him into what he once was. He was doing it to protect Buffy. He was told that he would remember this day and she would not. Then she dreamt of the painful goodbye she experienced the night prior. She woke Giles up crying, "I'll never forget, I'll never forget."  
  
Giles rushed to Buffy's side and asked her what she would never forget. Still in her sleep she replied, "everything we did. How can I go on knowing what we had together what we could have had together. I heard your heartbeat." The tears that streamed down her face were real.  
  
Giles was not sure what she was speaking about, but figured he better right it down for all practical purposes.  
  
When Buffy woke she was again another 5 pounds heavier. She gained 20 pounds in the last few days. She visited the doctor and stayed in doors where she could not be attached by any creature trying to destroy the very pregnant vampire slayer. Some how the word was getting around on the street. The slayer was pregnant.  
  
IN LA AT ANGEL INVESITIGATIONS  
  
Cordelia answered the phone; "We are now accepting Discover Card, in addition to Visa, Mastercard and American Express. You've reached Cordelia Chase at Angel Investigations where we help the hopeless!"  
  
"Uh, Cordelia this is Willow"  
  
"Do you mean I wasted that greeting on you Willow, you don't have a credit card, do you?  
  
Willow shook her head in disbelief, "No, I'm calling for another reason."  
  
"What's up Will, what can I do for you?" Cordelia sounded happy again.  
  
"Well, Angel isn't around is he?" Willow asked in a whisper, even thought she knew Angel couldn't hear her.  
  
"No, he's sleeping. Did you need to need him."  
  
"Actually, I'm glad he's not around. I want to invite you to a baby shower and I didn't want him to hear". Willow sounded more relaxed now.  
  
"How fun, whose having a baby?" Cordelia sounded amused, thinking one of her old friends is waddling around Sunnydale.  
  
"It's Buffy."  
  
Cordelia almost dropped the phone. "Buffy's pregnant? Oh my. Yeah last thing we need to do is let Angel know, he'd be brooding around for years! Who's the father? Do I know him?"  
  
Willow said, "Well, it depends on who you ask. I think it was immaculate conception, but Buffy thinks it might be Riley."  
  
"Well, jeez, Will how many guys did she have sex with! How can you not know who got you pregnant!  
  
"Cordelia, the shower is tomorrow. Do you think you can make it?" Willow asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, well you don't give a person much time do you?" Cordelia stated, as if her social calendar was so booked.  
  
"Considering we've know since Thursday and Buffy is set to give birth on Wednesday, well, yea, sorry I should have called sooner. Can you be at Buffy's house around noon? It's a surprise."  
  
Cordelia sounded concerned. "Okay, sure. You don't want Angel to know right?"  
  
Willow, "I think it would best for everyone involved it that was left out".  
  
Cordelia agreed.  
  
  
  
IT WAS SUNDAY IN SUNNYDALE  
  
Giles decided to wait until after the shopping trip and the shower to bring up Buffy's nightmare.  
  
Buffy was a startling 25 pounds pregnant. She had a heart to heart with Joyce earlier. Joyce accepted the fact that she would never had another chance to be a grandmother that she better accept what happened and be supportive. Buffy and Joyce went shopping all afternoon for the cribs and changing table. They bought sheets and blankets. Secretly Joyce brought everything she knew Buffy wouldn't get at the shower that was being set up at her house as they shopped.  
  
Buffy and Joyce pulled up to the house. Joyce was happy everyone parked far away. She instructed Buffy to leave the bags in the car and they would get them later.  
  
When Buffy opened the door to the house, her closest friends who threw her a shower greeted her. Buffy was overwhelmed with emotion and started crying. Those things happened very easily nowadays.  
  
Buffy started opening her gifts and thanking her attendants. Willow, Xander, Anya, and Tara pitched in and bought a Scooby Do comforter and sheets set, mobile and a stuffed Scooby Do. Cordelia choose to buy Baby Guess overalls and other designer baby clothes. She charged it to the A.I account, figuring one day Angel would find out. Wesley sent a gift with Cordelia; he bought her books to read the baby. Thankfully they were Dr. Seuss. Riley was there and he bought Buffy a baby monitor. Giles decided to present Buffy with a rocking chair to sit in the baby's room. Spike even showed up and bought the slayer a breast pump. He thought that should get the slayer blushing.  
  
Buffy and her friends started talking about how this is going to change their lives. Cordelia escorted Giles into the kitchen. "You mean she's been pregnant since November and hasn't know it?"  
  
Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eye, "Yes, she has. The sad part is we aren't really even sure the baby is Riley's." He tried speaking low enough so they couldn't hear him.  
  
Cordelia's face seemed to drop, "This November, you mean right after Thanksgiving, Buffy visited Angel November?" As if there was another.  
  
Giles smile turned crooked. "Cordelia what is it that you know?"  
  
Cordelia walked away from Giles and walked up to Buffy to say goodbye. Giles grabbed Cordelia's arm and asked her again, "You know something don't you? Why are you acting all nervous?"  
  
By this time everyone in the room was looking at the Watcher and the prom queen. "Nothing, I know absolutely nothing. I just remembered I have to get back to L.A. to help Angel with research of a -."  
  
Riley piped in; "You work with Angel?"  
  
Cordelia smiled, "Yes, it's quite fun actually -."  
  
Giles gave Cordelia a very stern look and Buffy stood to face Cordelia. "What's going on?"  
  
Cordelia looked defeated and slumped down onto the couch, "Look what I know is hearsay, I never actually asked Angel and he never really told me either. It was Doyle you know that dead half-demon partner of ours." Cordelia tried shifting the blame to make it seem less important.  
  
Xander spoke, "Then humor us, what does Dead-Boy know?"  
  
Buffy glared at Xander. She noticed Riley was in the room and felt uncomfortable discussing the Angel topic in front of him. It was only a few months ago that Riley and Angel did battle.  
  
Cordelia started to explain what she heard. "Remember the day after Thanksgiving when Buffy came to L.A. to confront Angel on his mysterious appearance in Sunnydale. Angel was in a really bad mood the day Buffy left. It was so bad that you did not want to be anywhere around him. I tell ya, vamps everywhere were scared."  
  
Cordelia's audience was forming. She liked the attention but she didn't like the story she was about to continue. "Doyle went to talk to Angel to see why he was so upset. Angel explained that Buffy did not visit him for 5 minutes, rather Buffy was there an entire day and night." Cordelia peeked at Buffy to see her reaction.  
  
Buffy chimed in, "Excuse me, I'm the one who was there, I would know. 5 perhaps 10 minutes, we said our goodbye and I left Angel."  
  
Cordelia meekly spoke, "Actually Buffy, that's all your allowed to remember. The Oracles erased the events of the day."  
  
"The Oracles?" Buffy questioned, "Are they Greek like and stand in an all white room?"  
  
Cordelia stated, "I've never seem The Oracles, but Angel speaks of them as godly."  
  
Buffy started remembering her dream again. "Please continue."  
  
Cordelia began again, "Buffy do you remember that demon that crashed through the window when you were in Angel's office?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "yea, Angel killed that demon in seconds, it was amazing."  
  
Cordelia smiled, "It wasn't so amazing the first time. The part you don't remember is that demon got away and you and Angel chased it. Angel was cut and the demon's blood mixed with his own. It was a regenerating demon, Mohra, I think."  
  
Giles recalled, "Yes, the Mohra demon can keep regenerating his body even after death. Oh my."  
  
Cordelia continued, "That demon blood turned Angel human." She paused for a moment and then finished. "As you can imagine Angel being human changed the rules between Buffy and himself."  
  
Buffy remembered, "I dreamt that I kissed Angel on the pier in the sunlight."  
  
Cordelia tried summing up the story as quickly as she could. "So basically after being given an opportunity at the forbidden love of all eternity the two soulmates spent the night and the day together. Doyle and I found out shortly afterwards that the demon Angel killed regenerated himself. Angel in his human form went out and tried to slay the demon. Luckily Buffy showed up and saved the day otherwise Angel would have died. He decided that he could not protect Buffy, in fact he was putting her life in danger so he had the oracles turn him back. That's it end of story." Cordelia took a deep breathe.  
  
Buffy looked as it the memories were coming back. "He told me that he asked them to turn him back. I asked why, and he said 'because more than ever I know how much I love you.'" Buffy was crying the same way she was when it actually happened nine months earlier. It pained her, but she had to say it, she had to hear the words they exchanged out loud. "And if he stayed mortal one of us maybe both of us will wind up dead. He didn't want to stand by and watch me fight, maybe die alone. He said 'how could we be together if the cost is my life or the lives of others.'" Buffy was still choking back the tears. "I asked him what happens next, he said 'The Oracles are giving us back the day, turning back time, so he can kill Mohra before his blood makes him mortal.' He said it would happen in a minute. I told him it wasn't enough time. He explained we didn't have a choice it was done. I remember crying 'How am I suppose to go on with my life knowing what we had - what we could have had'. He said I wouldn't know, only he would know everything we did. I told him I felt his heartbeat and we held each other on last time, we kissed until moments before. I cried 'I'll never forget, I'll never forget.'" By this time Buffy was on the floor in tears. Remembering all the details of the day. The Oracles had refreshed her memory. She now knew.  
  
There wasn't a dry eye in the room, even Riley was crying. Riley knew there was no way he would get Buffy back. She was still so much in love with Angel.  
  
Giles finally broke the silence. "That's why you have been having these nightmares or dreams I suppose. You were given the knowledge of that day back."  
  
Joyce started, "I suppose that Angel is the father of my grandchild then."  
  
Buffy looked at her mom and they hugged. It was at that moment she realized Riley was still in the room. Oh, she wished he wasn't. "Riley, I - I don't know what to say to you."  
  
Riley stood, "We never knew for certain that you were carrying my baby. I'll be okay. How about you? What are you going to do now?"  
  
Buffy sat in silence, "I don't know, guys I don't mean to be a party pooper, but I think I'm going to lie down for a while." Buffy hugged her friends and retreated to her bedroom.  
  
Giles decided to end the shower with a warning, "I hope we all know to keep this new information a secret. We don't want the vamps and demons out there to know that the slayer is pregnant with Angel's baby. Who knows what kind of evil rituals will surface? "  
  
There was a knock on Buffy's bedroom door. "Come in," said the depressed slayer.  
  
It was Cordelia, "Hey, I just wanted to know what I should say to Angel."  
  
Buffy looked at the prom queen, she was so sincere. "I don't want Angel to know that I know. Angel keeps making decisions with our lives and he doesn't consult me first. He thought it would be best to leave me so I might have a change at a normal life, so he left. He thought it would be best to give up his humanity so he could 'continue protecting me', again he did. I want to be in control of my life. If I were to tell him that I was carrying his baby he would make decisions on his own and left me know afterwards. I don't want that."  
  
Cordelia nodded, "Angel is a very protective person and he loves you so much that he puts your best interest first and anything else last. I bet if you told him you were pregnant, he would come back to you. And maybe you can have a normal/slayer life together."  
  
"That's just it, I don't want Angel to come back to me because I'm having his child. I want Angel to come back to me because he loves me and he believes in our relationship. I would feel like I'm trapping him otherwise. The last thing I want to do is make him feel obligated."  
  
Cordelia was beginning to understand her friend, "I guess it would be for the best right now anyway. I mean with you being pregnant those heartless attorneys from Wolfram and Hart might try to do something to you and the baby to get to Angel."  
  
Buffy was now given another reason to be dishonest with Angel. "Yea, they sent a rouge slayer to kill him, I guess killing me or his baby would be to far from the top of the list. Then it's settled - Angel knows nothing. Nothing until he tells me what happened on that night in November. If he can't be honest and tell me the truth, why should I?"  
  
Cordelia, "Buffy don't play games, you know he wouldn't like that."  
  
Buffy said, "Cordelia I'm not going to play games, if you hadn't told us what happened I would still think his was Riley's baby. Or better yet immaculate conception. When he decides to be honest with me, then I'll let him know."  
  
"Okay, Buffy you be careful. That's my boss' baby you carry." Cordelia said with a smile.  
  
Buffy hugged Cordelia, "Thanks for being here." The brunette opened the door and there stood Riley about to knock on the door. Cordelia gave Buffy a sympathetic look and left.  
  
Buffy motioned for Riley to join her on the bed. "Buffy, I know what a struggle you must be going through. Are you going to call Angel and have him take care of you?"  
  
Buffy looked into Riley's eyes. "No, Riley I'm not. Just like I didn't want to trap or obligate you, I don't want to do that to my ex."  
  
"Buffy he's hardly your ex. He obviously loves you very much." Riley said trying to sound noble.  
  
"My mind is made up, Angel will not know. I will raise this baby by myself. If Angel ever tells me what happened that night in L.A. then I will let him know this baby is a product of our love. Until them, he needs to know nothing. Let him think it's someone else's kid. I don't care. I don't want to set myself up for disappointment, hoping he will return to raise our child together."  
  
Riley saw a glimpse of hope, "Buffy, I will stay by your side. If you want to continue to let people think this is my baby, I would be honored. I will be here for you."  
  
A tear rolled down the slayer's cheek. She hugged Riley, "Thank you. I would be honored if you wanted to be with us, but I don't want you to stop living your life for the baby and me. I don't think I have to tell you, Angel and I are soulmates and we are truly meant to be a couple. My heart belongs to him, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, too."  
  
Riley kissed Buffy on the forehead. "Why don't you get some sleep, I'll come by tomorrow and we can fix up the nursery ok."  
  
"Thank you Riley." Riley stood to leave, "Have a good night, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
BACK IN LA  
  
Monday morning, Cordelia came walking through the doors of Angel Investigations more nervous than she ever been before in her life. Thankfully Wesley was there and no sign of Angel.  
  
"I trust you had a good visit to Sunnydale Cordelia." The Brit said.  
  
"Uh - yea, it was a real swell time." She was stumbling over her words. She sat at her desk and began shuffling papers.  
  
"Angel killed that vamp for Kate last night. So you shouldn't be bother with a phone call from her today." Wesley was trying to guess what was wrong with Cordelia, without any avail, he asked, "Might I ask what seems to have you so unnerved this morning?"  
  
Cordelia smiled, "No."  
  
Wesley was quite taken back by her answer. "Did something happen while you were in Sunnydale?"  
  
Cordelia stood up and escorted Wesley outside into the sunlight. "Wes, you have to promise not to say a word to Angel."  
  
Wesley was surprised by her request, "I don't think I can do that Cordelia. Angel is our boss and we should not keep secrets from him."  
  
Cordelia gave Wesley a doubtful look, "Even if the secret is about Buffy."  
  
Wesley started to understand, "Oh well, if it's about Buffy we probably should keep it a secret."  
  
Cordelia started filling Wesley in on the happenings last November. "And so Buffy's going to give birth to Angel's baby on Wednesday," she finished.  
  
Wesley was quite shocked, "I read about this in that scroll that Angel stole from Wolfram and Hart. I had no idea that the prophecy had already started to come forth.  
  
I figured we would have years before -"  
  
Cordelia was now offended, "You knew this was going to happen and you didn't tell Angel or I."  
  
Wesley explained, "I didn't want to jeopardize the prophecy by telling Angel that one day he would father the slayer's child. The very same child that would also become the greatest slayer of all time. I only assumed this was to take place way in the future."  
  
IN SUNNYDALE  
  
Buffy literally crawled out of her bed this morning. She knew she had gained more weigh over night. Her back was killing her. How can a body gain 30 pounds in one week? Her body was undergoing a great strain. She got herself ready and Joyce took her to Dr. Chung as scheduled.  
  
"You look good Buffy, would you like to see the progress your baby has underwent." He pulled out the ultrasound equipment and turns the monitor so both Joyce and Buffy could see.  
  
As the doctor rolled the device over her belly, both mom and daughter saw the beautiful miracle before them. Dr. Chung proudly announced, "It looks like a girl."  
  
Buffy looked up at her mom, "Well, it's a good thing, otherwise the clothes Cordelia bought would have to go back."  
  
When Buffy and Joyce arrived back home Willow, Xander, Anya and Riley were waiting for them. Willow walked up to the car; "We wanted to help set everything up for the baby. Is that okay?"  
  
Buffy reassured her it was. They spent the afternoon laughing and giggling. Putting crib together and rearranging Buffy's room. It was something the group needed. It had been so long that Willow, Xander and Buffy got to be immature. It felt like old times again.  
  
Before they knew it darkness had fallen. And outside Buffy's house were a couple of vamps. "Hey slayer, wanna come out and play? Oh, that's right you can't. Well guess what slayer, while the town of Sunnydale is unprotected your friends are going to die!"  
  
The vamps were yelling catcalls to the house, how ludicrous she thought to herself.  
  
As Buffy made her way to the door, Riley stopped her. "And just where do you think your going?"  
  
Buffy looked at him in disbelief. "Riley they are challenging me, am I suppose to let them run free and cause mayhem?"  
  
"No." Spike said coming through the back door. "We are going to stop them. Fish Boy, I want you to cover me. Xander I want you to cover Finn. Buffy you need to shoot arrows from your bedroom window and mums, how about making us some hot chocolate."  
  
Everyone was shocked at the way Spike was giving orders, but listened. Riley looked out the front window. "Okay, I see 2 at 12 o'clock and 3 on each side of them. So there's a total of 8."  
  
Spike grabbed his stake and said, "Fine, Finn you get the ones on the left and I'll get the ones on the right. Xander, you make sure neither of us die. Oh, and slayer, try to take down the big, burly vamp before he pounds me into the ground okay?"  
  
Buffy acknowledged and manned her window. Willow handed her the arrows and the games began. Buffy had 1 vamp down before the guys even opened the door and charged out. She had 2 down and Spike's first pile of dust was a skinny vamp. Riley was jumped from behind but Xander staked that one. Four down and four to go. Buffy created another dust pile and Riley finished off two in one swift motion. The last big burl vamp came straight for the bedroom window. He jumped on the roof like Angel use to do. Buffy was so startled she fell back on the floor. Willow grabbed the arrow and stuck it through the vamps heart. Red had done her share, too.  
  
By the time they were done Joyce had the hot chocolate waiting. "Thanks mums, needed that." Spike stated.  
  
Xander asked, "Spike what made you decide to join us this evening? I figured you would have been lurking the cemeteries for a place to sleep by now."  
  
Spike merely chucked, "Are you kidding. One day Angel will find out that Buffster's carrying his orgasm and he'll stake me dead if he knew I didn't protect her. I'm simply looking out for my well being." Spike hissed. "Oh and by the way, Mums can I spend the day in the basement. I kinda been relocated, some slum demon took that mausoleum I was in and it smells terrible."  
  
Joyce joyfully agreed, "Sure Spike, my house is your house."  
  
"I can't believe my mom is best friends with one of my worst enemies. Mom do even realize he trying killing me on several occasions?"  
  
"Oh honey, that's in the past, Spike wouldn't hurt you if he wanted to." Joyce replied.  
  
Buffy shook her head in disbelief. "You tell Angel to get out of my life, but you let Spike right in. I don't think I'll ever understand that."  
  
Spike laughed, "It's simple Buff, I won't lose my soul if I have sex with you. Now Peaches, well, that a different story." Spike laughed as he made his way downstairs.  
  
As the Monday night came to an end, Buffy realized tomorrow morning would be her last day pregnant. On Wednesday she would be somebody's mother. Buffy went to sleep and dreamt of her baby girl.  
  
Tuesday morning, Buffy got a picnic basket together and she waited for Riley to pick her up. They were going to have lunch in the park. They had their favorite spot, under an oak tree. The slayer had not been out of the house very much lately. She could hear people snickering and pointing. She felt like blurting out and yelling at them. She protected the residences of Sunnydale and they dare laugh at her.  
  
Riley held Buffy's hand as they strolled down the path to their spot. They looked like a happy couple expecting a baby any day now. If you knew them, you'd know otherwise. Buffy didn't think much of it and she tried to block the people out, but she could have sworn she heard a camera go off. As they sat and talked about the future, Buffy pulled out the lunch. "Sorry, I'm not Martha Stewart", she pulled out chicken and potato salad. They had fun. Riley said he would support her any way he could. Buffy knew he didn't mean financially, but that didn't matter. Buffy was negotiating with the watcher's council. She advised those brits in England that if they give her a gold card and an apartment, she would join their team again. No news on that offer.  
  
Tuesday came and went. Buffy was became more and more nervous and the day disappeared. She paced the hallway of her mom's house until shortly after 2:00am. Spike walked in the door for the night and noticed the slayer in her bathrobe. She looked frazzled and worn. "Luv, you better get yourself to bed. You're going to have a long day ahead of you." Spike actually seemed concerned.  
  
Buffy acknowledged his politeness with some of her own. "I keep thinking, if I don't go to sleep then I can stall this motherhood thing a little bit longer." Buffy tried to smile.  
  
Spike walked over to the slayer and started to escort her to her own room. "Look, Peaches will kick my arse, if you aren't taken care of. Now get your butt to bed missy. I don't know what you're so worried about, you always end up on the right side. You can do no wrong. Remember me, the guys whose plan you always seem to screw up," Spike realized he was getting too mushy, he needed to regain his masculinity, "no matter how stupid you are."  
  
Buffy understood what the vamp was going through. It was difficult for Spike to actually be sensitive and nice.  
  
Buffy finally fell asleep around 3am. And that's when it began. The first major contraction hit. Oh, it hurt so badly. She felt like someone grabbed her insides and twisted them around. She woke up in a cold sweat screaming - "Angel!"  
  
IN LA  
  
Angel woke up in a cold sweat. He felt Buffy's pain. Angel could feel Buffy's life and he knew she was alive, but she was hurting. This had happened in the past on several occasions, every now and again, Angel's fist would ache or his head would pound. He knew those were feelings Buffy was experiencing. It was too late at night for Angel to call Buffy's dorm. So he waited to see what else would happen.  
  
IN BUFFY'S BEDROOM  
  
Spike came running upstairs to the slayer's room. "Luv, are you okay? Can I come it?"  
  
Buffy bellowed out in pain, "God - Spike, it hurts."  
  
Spike took on the fatherly roll and Joyce walked into Buffy's room, too. "Honey," Joyce said concerned. "This is normal, you are experiencing contractions and they are only going to get harder. We need to get you to the hospital, can you stand up?"  
  
"Mom, I'm about to curse and scream alot, I think it would be best if you knew how much I love you, upfront - " Just then another contraction started.  
  
"Well mums, it looks like pets' contractions are 9 minutes apart. I'll get the car, it's still dark outside. You call the hospital and let them know we on our way." Joyce obeyed the vampire and ran to the phone.  
  
IN LA  
  
For every contraction Buffy was having Angel felt the pain. After a half- hour or so, he gave up and called the dorm.  
  
A groggy Willow answered, "yea?"  
  
Angel heard nothing but silence in the room and almost hung up, "Willow, it's me Angel, is Buffy around?" The sudden feeling of being wrong was overtaking Angel as another pain began.  
  
Willow started rubbing her eyes, "Angel it's 4am. What's going on?"  
  
Angel stated, "Look I feel like Buffy is in pain, like someone is kicking her in the abdomen. Is she there? Am I wrong?"  
  
It was when Angel said 'kicking' that Willow realized what was going on. "Angel don't worry, Buffy had some bad, bad Chinese, you know from one of those little oriental restaurants on the campus, well, she's been throwing up all night long. I think she has food poisoning. So it's okay, try to go back to sleep, I won't even tell her you called - if you want?"  
  
Willow was about to hang up the phone when Angel started a reply, "Oh, okay. I feel better, know that she isn't lying on the campus getting her ass kicked. Yea, if you could leave out the part, that I feel her and ya know - "  
  
Willow reassured Angel that she wouldn't mention his sense to Buffy. She politely but quickly hung up and phoned the Summers' residence. After letting the phone ring twelve times, Willow finally got the idea that they were already at the hospital. She turned off the light and tried to fall back asleep. Her best friend was about to become a mom.  
  
SUNNYDALE GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
"Oh GOD! The pain is so incredible." Buffy sobbed. She grabbed a hold of Spike's hand and squeeze any life that was left in it.  
  
"Damn, slayer, must you break my hand!" Spike complained the entire time, but deep down he was touched that the blonde had him at her bedside.  
  
"I need drugs, I don't care what kind, I don't care how much, I need drugs noowwwww!" she said.  
  
"Buff, look I will get the doctor and let him know -" Spike was cut off.  
  
""Nooooo stay with me. I don't want you to leave me. Everyone leaves me, don't go. Please don't go." Buffy whined.  
  
Spike was starting to enjoy this, "So Slayer, if I stay can I get the placenta?" He thought he might sneak that one in between contractions.  
  
"You can have whatever you want, just don't go."  
  
AUGUST 30, 2000  
  
Buffy's daughter, Braelyn Angelica Somers, was born a two days ago. Buffy's body was quickly returning to her normal sleek figure. She hadn't told anyone but she was planning a trip to visit The Oracles. She needed to know if her daughter's destiny was to be a slayer. Buffy phoned Cordelia, or atleast she hoped Cordelia would answer. After four rings Wesley answered the phone. "Angel Investigations, how can I help you?"  
  
"Hi Wes, it's Buffy. Is Cordelia around?"  
  
"Nice to hear from you Buffy, I trust everything went well." He hinted but didn't want to say the words in fear Angel would walk in.  
  
"Yes, I have a beautiful daughter 7 pounds, 12 ounces and 18 inches long." Buffy said proudly.  
  
"Oh, wonderful, I am so happy for you. What did you name her?"  
  
"Braelyn Angelica Summers." Buffy wondered if Wesley would catch the obvious middle name.  
  
Wesley, "I see she carries some of her father's name. Don't worry he doesn't know." Wesley knew he was chancing saying that, but he didn't hear or see Angel.  
  
"I actually called for a different reason. I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find the Oracles?"  
  
Wesley reported, "Ah yes, I remember Angel telling me that the entrance is under the post office. You would need to bring a gift and say a few magical words to enter".  
  
Buffy, "Great what do I have to say!?"  
  
Wesley, "I'm not exactly sure. Angel never told me, but tell you what, if you give me a few hours I'll see if I can get that information for you."  
  
Buffy agreed and thanked Wesley. Wesley hung up the phone thinking, what a shame Angel doesn't even know he has a daughter. It was Buffy's decision; he could only try to keep it a secret.  
  
A few hours later like Wesley promised, he phoned Buffy back with the directions to gain access to the Oracles. Now all Buffy needed was a ride. She looked at her watch, it was another hour to sunset, Spike would have to be the one to take her. Giles was out with Olivia, Xander was on a date with Anya. And Joyce was going to watch the baby.  
  
As much as Buffy didn't want to ask Spike for a favor, she knew she had no choice in the matter. Buffy knocked on the basement door, "Bloody hell, it's it sundown already?" came from the door.  
  
"No, Spike, it's me. I need you to drive me to L.A. as soon as the sun goes down." Buffy told the blonde vamp.  
  
"What the heck do you think I am, a taxi cab? I don't think so slayer, I have plans."  
  
"You have plans, doing what? Wandering the streets of Sunnydale hoping Harmony will ask you home. You don't have anything to do. So you better get your act together and drive me before I stake you."  
  
"Oh, I get it, your gonna threaten me with death every time you want something, well let me tell you this slayer, it won't work!" The vamp turned and walked down the stairs.  
  
Buffy was sick of men turning their backs on her and walking away. She followed the vamp downstairs. Buffy changed the tone in her voice to one of concern and love "Look I need you to drive me for Braelyn's sake. You keep referring to her as your sister, well do your sister a favor and drive her mom to LA."  
  
Spike was about to crack, "Are you going to tell the Poof that he is her dad?"  
  
Buffy dropped the coy smile, "Not exactly, I need to speak to the Oracles about my daughter's future. I need to know if they are going to summon her to be a slayer."  
  
Spike, "Oh, alright, let's go. But I don't want to hear anymore favors out of you."  
  
Buffy thanked Spike and flew upstairs to change.  
  
Two hours later in LA  
  
Underneath the post office was the gateway to the Oracles. Buffy spoke the magically words and was given access. She was bolted into a room with bright white. Just like she had dreamt a few nights before. This was the same room where Angel gave up his mortality.  
  
The male Oracle spoke, "Why are you bothering us, lower being?" she sneered  
  
Buffy felt like she was in the wrong place, but didn't back away. "I need some answers."  
  
The female Oracle spoke, "What have you brought me?"  
  
Buffy held out her hand a showed a silver cross from the turn of the century. The cross floated in the air to the hand of the female. "Very nice".  
  
Buffy started, "You were the ones who sent me those dreams, right?"  
  
The male responded, "No the Powers That Be, thought it was necessary for you to know those details. Is that all?"  
  
Buffy knew she needed to get to the real point quick. "My daughter was born two days ago. I need to know - I don't want her to be a slayer. I want her to have a chance at a normal life - "  
  
The male interrupted, "Her destiny has been chosen. She's the daughter of a slayer and vampire with a soul - under special conditions. She will be the most powerful slayer ever to walk the earth. You should be proud!"  
  
Buffy fears came true, "No! No, I am asking that she not be a slayer, change her destiny. Give her what I can't have."  
  
The female Oracle stated, "You are being selfish, the world will come to peace with her on guard. You can not imagine the balance that Braelyn will bring to the world on her own."  
  
Buffy felt sick when she her the female oracle call her daughter by name. "Look, if you won't grant me that request, I have one demand to make."  
  
The male and female oracle glared at her, "You are going to make a demand?"  
  
Buffy, "Braelyn's father has done nothing but sacrificed this life for others -for mine - I want him to be granted happiness."  
  
The male oracle snapped, "Again slayer, you are being selfish, if that demon is given happiness it'll benefit you, too. We do not deal in matters of the heart."  
  
Buffy choked back tears; she needed to remain strong. "I am not asking that Angel be given happiness with me. Just pure at happiness with whoever crosses his path. Surely there is something I can do to win this rite. He gave up his humanity for me. I need to return that gesture."  
  
The female oracle likes challenges. "If you think you can fulfil a challenge, then we will grant Angel his soul permanently, but there are stipulations. You will not advise him that his demon has been banished."  
  
The male added, "Furthermore, you will not go to him, he needs to come to you."  
  
Buffy recapped, "Got it, he will never lose his soul, I don't tell him and he needs to come to me. What's the deal?"  
  
The female oracle looked into the heavens, "You must kill 1000 demons within 1 year. You will return to us 1 year from tonight. At midnight we will review your count."  
  
With that stated Buffy was thrown out of the room. As she dusted herself off. She thought, how hard could that be, two maybe three vamps a day. I can do this in my sleep.  
  
  
  
BACK HOME IN SUNNYDALE  
  
Giles sat with his hand to his head as Buffy explained the plan, "So I dust some vamps and in a year, Angel will be saved. Whether he wants me or not, as long as Angel can experience happiness without consequences, I'll be happy. That's what love is all about -right? Loving someone unconditionally, doing anything you can for that person. That's love. It's not walking into the sunshine, it's not having sex, it is your feelings and how you express them. I love Angel and I want him to - " Buffy sighs, "Be happy and know love again." Buffy looked down at her hands, "even if it's not with me." Buffy states again, trying to convince herself that if Angel choose someone else, she would be okay with it.  
  
Giles looked at the women who stood in front of him, how she has grown so much over the last several years. He was taking it all in. Her soulmate has given up life for her and now she is trying to save his life with this gift. "I'll support you in anyway possible. What do you need me to do?"  
  
Buffy grinned and started walking around the room, "Okay, first I need someone to take my officially count and keep track of my record. I'll probably need lots of info on vampire nests and - gosh - it's too bad the initiative is destroyed I could have gotten atleast a hundred vamps and demons in one night." Buffy's thoughts started racing in her mind.  
  
"Slow down, Buffy. You are going to have a tough year in front of you. Three vampires a night may not seem a lot, but it really is."  
  
Buffy was not about to hear the lecture she stood up, "Your right, I better get going and count some dust piles." Buffy left Giles in search of the key to her lover's happiness.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
"I hate it when Giles is right," Buffy mumbled under her breathe. She scared a couple who was kissing under a tree and a rabbit who was hopping around looking for something to eat. It was at her moment of despair she heard some fighting behind the trees. Buffy ran to see what was causing the racket. It was Spike trading punches with a vamp. "Spike don't kill it!" She yelled as loud as she could.  
  
Spike was thrown off his guard and the vamp gained the advantage over the blonde vampire. With Spike on the ground and the vamp standing over him laughing, Spike did the only thing he could. He grabbed a tree branch and staked the vamp in the heart. When the dust settled he saw the Slayer standing over him with a disapproving look on her face. "Now what in the hell did you do that for!" She frisky blonde demanded.  
  
Spike jumped to his feet and lunged at the slayer, "What you want me dead? After all I have done for you - you are through with me?" The vampire demanded in return.  
  
"No, I was suppose to kill him!" Buffy rebuttled.  
  
Spike shook his head, "Who cares who does the killing as long as it gets done."  
  
Buffy explained, "I have to kill 1000 demons in 365 days so that - well the reason isn't the point, the point is I have to do the killing around here. Now you can stay out of my way or you can be number 1."  
  
Spike took a step back; "Does this have anything to do with you visiting the Oracles today?"  
  
Buffy forgot that Spike was the one who drove her there. "Yes, it does. It's about Braelyn and her future."  
  
"Okay, that's all you got to say, you can have your space, pet. Just don't stake me!"  
  
Buffy, "Okay, now have you seen any other vamps or demons tonight?"  
  
"No luv, this was the only one, oh and his friend I killed ten minutes before you showed up." Spike smiled meekly.  
  
Buffy dropped her arms to her sides and sighed deeply. "This is going to be harder than I thought." The pretty blonde turned and walked towards her dorm. Day one, Vamps zero.  
  
It was late and Buffy wanted to go see her daughter. Joyce was watching Braelyn tonight, so Buffy made her way over to mom's house.  
  
She walked into her bedroom, now being shared with her daughter. Braelyn slept silently. The peace was nice. The last few days the baby had been up crying and wanting to be fed. Buffy took advantage of that situation and stepped out onto the roof where she sat with her legs curled in. It had been so long since she sat there and reflected. She could almost picture Angel walking down the street and leaping onto the roof. If seemed so long ago, it was so long ago. How she wished for those simple times to return. It was a starry night, thousands of stars throughout the sky. That was when Buffy did something she hadn't done in so long. Star light star bright, the first star I see tonight . . .  
  
Buffy thought, what did she really want. She wished for, of course, happiness, a family, Angel by her side with their daughter. With that Doyle smiled down from the heavens "It's coming my pretty, it's coming."  
  
DAY TWO, TRY AGAIN  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, "Okay Giles, I've got some making up to do. Have you heard of any vamp activity - anywhere?"  
  
Giles rubbed his forehead and removed his glasses. "Actually, no. It's been fairly quite."  
  
Buffy threw her arms down to the sides, "Ah, come on, how come the demons only come out and try to reopen the Hellmouth when - they want to? Just once, I would like it to suit my purposes. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Giles merely shook in head in dismay. "Buffy, give it time, I'm sure they will pop up, This is the Hellmouth you know. I'm sure evil is just lurking outside."  
  
"I need to bag at least six vamps tonight if I want to even the count. I'm going out and see if I can stir up some trouble." Buffy grabbed her staked and breezed out the magic shop.  
  
Buffy checked all the popular spots and again, no vamp to be found. It was at that time Buffy ran across Riley. "Hey Buffy wait up. I was expecting you to call before you went patrolling tonight."  
  
"Oh, Riley. I'm sorry. I'm kind of on a solo mission. But hey, your more than happy to help out - just don't kill anything."  
  
"Okay, one of us isn't making sense. Why can't I kill anything?" The solider boy was a bit confused. "We're still on the same side right?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "Yes, yes we are. It's just - okay, long story short. I have to kill as many vamps and I can within the next year for Braelyn's future." It was entirely a lie; just enough to get the point across.  
  
Riley, "Okay, so what's the big?"  
  
Buffy, "Actually, 1000 demons in a year."  
  
Riley, "Whew, that 2.73 hostiles a day."  
  
That was Buffy's little solider boy, everything had to be exact. "Actually, I was figuring 3 a day would give me a nice cushion."  
  
Riley, "So how long have you been at it? What's the count?"  
  
Buffy, "Day two, vamps 0."  
  
Riley, "I think we can change that number very quickly. . ." Riley pointed off into the brush.  
  
It was then that Buffy heard some twigs breaking, her heart raced, yea the first one! Buffy ran towards the bush and saw a newly borne vamp chasing a freshman. The vamp looked vaguely familiar. It was Parker. Parker was a vamp. When did this happen? What poetic justice, Parker was finally going to get what he deserved.  
  
Buffy, "Stay behind me and put away that stake Riley." Buffy made her way to Parker. "Parker, Parker Abrams is that you?" Buffy teased.  
  
Parker regained control of his facial features and he heard the sweet sound on Buffy's voice. He became rather confident in his ability to bite this girl. She was easy after all, "Buffy, I've been trying to call you. Your roommate hasn't been giving you my messages has she?" Parker tried turning on the charm.  
  
Buffy smiled, "No Parker, gosh - she hasn't."  
  
Parker, "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me you know- resume where we left off. Would that be okay or are you still mad at me?"  
  
Buffy tossed her golden tresses to reveal her neck. "I would love, too."  
  
At that moment, Parker could barely stand the vibes running threw his body. He ran up to Buffy and was greeted with a stiff kick in the chest. Parker was thrown back several feet, and stood up in game face. "I take that as a no." He ran towards Buffy figuring she  
  
Buffy, "It's too bad you didn't know how to treat women, maybe you wouldn't have been somebody's lunch. You have to tell me how sired you. Was she scorned by your love, too?"  
  
Parker threw a punch at Buffy, she blocked it and returned it. "This is for all the women, you've fucked!" She kicked him in the groin. "And this is for all the women, you left the following morning," She grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the trees, "And this is for you sob stories, of your life growing up." She kicked him in the face.  
  
Parker could hardly believe this petite sophomore was kicking his ass. "And Parker, this is because I'm the slayer and you're a blood, sucking demon." Buffy finally put the boy out of his misery and staked him. Parker's look of disbelief was the last thing that crossed his face.  
  
Riley stepped out of the shadows, "Remind me not to piss you off - okay?"  
  
Buffy laughed, "That felt so good. I feel like a weight of shame has been lifted off my chest."  
  
Riley, "Buffy you had nothing to be ashamed of. It was a mistake. That's all."  
  
Buffy, "Come on, let's find something else to kill. I've got some making up to do."  
  
By then end of the night, Buffy killed 4 vamps and Riley killed one. He had, too. Buffy was way to busy with the others and he was about to die. Buffy understood. She was glad Riley was alive, but she secretly wished she could have killed that last one.  
  
"Not a bad night, Day Two and the score is 4!" Buffy said proudly.  
  
As the weeks flew by Buffy held her own. She constantly killed vamps, not as many as she would like, but enough to keep her goal in sight.  
  
After two months, Braelyn had grown the size of a 4-month-old baby, rather than a 2-month-old. Braelyn's rapid growth was a mystery. However, the PTB said she needed to grow quickly so she would be out of harms way. Buffy felt that secretly the PTB wanted her to join their side quicker. The way the PTB explained it is she would age twice as fast as everyone else until she reached the age of 10. At that time her life would slow to a normal aging process. Basically, in 5 living years, Braelyn would be 10. In reality, that meant Buffy would be 25 years old with a 10-year-old. What people would say?! Braelyn had also inherited her father's beautiful eyes, which turned gold when she was pissed.  
  
At any rate, two months had past and motherhood was joyous and tiresome for the slayer. Buffy was trying to spend as much quality time as she could with her daughter. Their time together would be short. With Buffy being a slayer, she had a short life expectancy and Braelyn's rapid aging would make it all the more difficult to relax and take it easy.  
  
In the last two months, the score was pretty good. Buffy had dusted 132 vamps. She still had ten months to go. 868 more dust piles to count. This goal was seeming to be pretty challenging. When she thought about it, it was worth it. A chance for her love to be free from his brooding. He would be able to find happiness.  
  
IN LA  
  
Angel has been living his life quietly. He was still saving the souls of Los Angeles and Cordelia and Wesley were by his side. They moved in a hotel. One that Angel use to live in 50 years ago. It was a huge place for the 3 of them. Every now and then Angel would let a victim of LA spend the night in one of the many rooms. Still, life was quiet.  
  
Angel would have dreams, dreams of Darla. Dreams that tested his loyalty to the PTB. Darla forever haunted his dreams. Angel remained in control. He didn't love Darla; he was merely infatuated with her. At least, the demon inside of him was. He knew true love and that was with another.  
  
SUMMER'S RESIDENCE  
  
It was now a normal sound of the Summer's house, a crying baby. Spike came walking to the bedroom with a bottle for baby Brae. "Ya know Slayer, isn't it funny, all the men you love leave you and here, your worst enemy feeds your baby!"  
  
Buffy came storming into her room and grabbed the bottle from Spike's hands. "I am trying to teach her that I can not come every time she cries. I admit the crying is getting bad but she has to learn."  
  
"Shit, Summers the child is 2 months old. Where'd you get a stupid idea like that?"  
  
Buffy thought for a moment, "It was in one of those parenting magazines, mom and I thought it was a good idea."  
  
"I say if the babe is crying stick something in her mouth to shut her up."  
  
Buffy gave Spike a look that could dust him, "Look, I don't need advice from you Spike, after all you've never had a child." With that Buffy started feeding her own child.  
  
Spike grinned and left the room.  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE MAGIC SHOP  
  
"Giles, I can go alone. It's no big -" Buffy tried explaining.  
  
Giles stood and sternly spoke, "No Buffy, if you don't take Spike with you, I will personally see that- "  
  
A desperate Buffy backed away from Giles, "Giles, look, last time Spike went patrolling with me, he killed just as many vamps as I did. He's ruining my chances."  
  
Giles, "Buffy, I understand that you want Angel's happiness, but I can't have you risking your life for the next ten months, going on solo missions. How can Angel ever really be happy if your not alive to share it with him."  
  
Buffy looked down to hide her tear. "Fine! But he has to stay back. No killing - you got that blonde!" Buffy turned towards the vamp.  
  
Spike merely put his hands in the air, pretending to surrender, "Sure, if you are in over your head, I will watch you get your arse kicked. Then peaches will be really happy, not to mention your beautiful daughter."  
  
Buffy was now defeated there was nothing more she could say. She has only been a mom for two months now, and that precious little girl meant the world to her. She couldn't go on ranting this way. Buffy swiftly grabbed her staked and walked out the door. Following her, of course, was Spike.  
  
"I figure we will attack the cave from behind, this way, they won't know we are coming." Buffy was speaking to the vamp walking behind her.  
  
"Sure love, whatever you say. I'm just hear to watch remember?" Spike flashed a mischievous grin.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and started out towards the caves. "Stop, do you smell what I smell?"  
  
Spike, "Well it depends, are you talking about all that fresh blood flowing through your veins, or the salt water in the area, or oh yea, about 5-6 vamps close by sucking the blood of a poor fisherman?"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike in disgust, "Yea the fisherman part. Let's split up, you go to the left, I'll take to right."  
  
"Slayer, do I get to kill anyone?" Spiked amused himself.  
  
Buffy walked into the cave and took the guard by surprised, he had just feed, she could still see the fresh blood on his lips. The slayer grabbed him from behind and stuck the stake through his heart. The commotion caused two vamps to rush towards the petite girl. "Found our cavern, slayer. You're just in time for dessert."  
  
"Sorry, I'm full," boasted Buffy.  
  
The big burly vamp laughed, "No dear, we are not inviting you for dessert, you ARE dessert!" He chuckled as Buffy dusted his friend.  
  
"Thanks for dusting old scab there, now I get to drink more of you!" the vamp announced.  
  
Buffy ran towards the wall and jumped off of it doing a mid-air backflip, landing behind her opponent. "I'm sorry, who did you say was dust?" Buffy questioned as she staked the vamp in the heart.  
  
Buffy could hear Spike causing a ruckus in the next cave, she ran towards the sounds. "You better not be killing anything Spike!" She mumbled under her breath.  
  
As soon as Buffy rounded the corner, she heard Spike bellow, "It's about bloody time slayer, I was about to finish this fella."  
  
Buffy ran to the restrained vamp and offered her stake - in his heart.  
  
"Two more," Spike yelled, "They went that way." He pointed deeper into the cave.  
  
"Cover me," the slayer spoke.  
  
"No problem, I like looking at your arse anyhow." Spike stared right at the slayer's bottom.  
  
Buffy turned and slapped the vamp, "look I can take my count up one more if I staked you right now!" Buffy threatened, although she knew Spike was an asset to her. He almost replaced Angel in his abilities to watch her back. Almost, no one could ever replace Angel.  
  
IN LA  
  
"Any calls, Cordelia?" Angel groggily asked.  
  
"No sleepy boy. Not a one." Cordelia who was filing her nails replied. "Ya know Sunnydale is a far more busiest place Angel, maybe we should set up shop there and get away from Dar- all the weirdness here."  
  
Angel sent an evil eye towards Cordelia.  
  
"What's in Sunnydale, Angel, you been holding out on me man?" Gunn replied.  
  
"Nothing, nothing's in Sunnydale, nothing she can't handle," Angel mumbled the last part. Nothing was far from the true, Angel hardly thought of Buffy nowadays. His mind was on a different blonde. Darla.  
  
"Who's Nothing?" Gunn looked toward Cordelia, who looked up at the ceiling until Angel left the room.  
  
Once they knew Angel was out of sight, "Nothing is Buffy. Buffy was the only thing Angel thought of, well until Darla was resurrected. I much rather fear the two of them shagging than Angel being Darla's prey."  
  
Gunn, "What's wrong with a couple of people getting a happy?"  
  
Cordelia huffed, "You don't know, do you?"  
  
Cordelia sat back in the comfy chair, "Take a seat my friend, it's a looooonnng story."  
  
  
  
THE CAVERNS IN SUNNYDALE  
  
"There they are." Spike whispered.  
  
"I smell Slayer, do you smell Slayer?" A vamp took a needless breath of the air.  
  
"So what do I smell like boys, sugary sweet, like vanilla? Or hot like Tabasco?"  
  
Buffy inquired.  
  
"More like annoying like burnt popcorn." The vamp chucked.  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped, "Spike is that true?" She kicked the vamp in the stomach, "I smell like burnt popcorn?" She kicked him again.  
  
Spike was working on the other vamp and answered, "Actually love, you smell like freshly picked flowers." He yelled for Buffy, "Come staked this one!"  
  
Buffy kicked her opponent in the head and ran towards Spike with Mr. Pointy. Spike had the vamps arms behind his back and Buffy plunged her stake into him.  
  
The other neglected vamp came behind Buffy and grabbed her hair. "Ouch! You ignorant, blood-sucking fein!" She swung around and staked him in the heart, too.  
  
Buffy stood dusting herself off, she mumbled, "Thanks Spike."  
  
Spike mockingly mumbled back, "Your welcome."  
  
"If I counted right, that was another 6 vamps right?" Buffy quickly changed the subject.  
  
Spike, "I guess that makes you at 138, huh?"  
  
  
  
FOUR MONTHS LATER  
  
Braelyn was now six months old, resembling a twelve-month old child. She was rolling over on her own and trying to speak, but no words yet. She did a lot of teething, which was driving Buffy mad. For the most part the baby slept through the night for Joyce and Dawn, but whenever Buffy was home, she started to fuss.  
  
"Come here baby girl," Buffy picked up her daughter and started rocking to pacify her.  
  
"I know sweetheart," Mom kissed her baby's head, "I know I'm not here a lot, but strangely enough, I'm doing this for us. I want us to be a family. You, me, and - your daddy." Buffy sighed at the reality of the matter, "That is of course, if your daddy will have me."  
  
Braelyn was now asleep in her mother's arms.  
  
Buffy called Giles on the phone, "Giles where am I with the stats? I killed two more last night."  
  
"Well, that brings you to 463. You have 537 left and 6 months."  
  
Buffy sighed, "This is getting exhausting. I can't believe I'm not even half done."  
  
"Buffy, you don't have to continue this challenge, you could surrender and go about life as you normally do, you don't have to take on this added pressure."  
  
"Are you serious Giles? This is all I ever wanted in life. I want to be a happy family with Angel and Braelyn. I'm going to see this to the end."  
  
"Yes, I see. So it's over with you and Riley then, I take it."  
  
Buffy replied, "Yes, Riley is going to South America with the Initiative on a special under cover mission."  
  
Giles, "Oh, I did not know this."  
  
"Basically, he gave me an ultimatum, either him or my unrealistic dream." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, I can't blame the man."  
  
"Uh, Giles I thought you would be on my side. Ya know, don't even answer that, I've got to get to school. I'll check in tonight." Buffy hung up and went to get dressed.  
  
IN LA  
  
"You're all fired!" Angel stood up and swiftly walked out of the room.  
  
Cordelia, Wesley and Gun looked in shocked. "What, what, wait a minute buddy, fired? Cordelia Chase has never been fired, I quit!"  
  
Angel walked back in the room, "Fine, resignation accepted, get your things together and leave. In fact, go back to Sunnydale and let Buffy protect you. I'm sick an tired of always watching the backs of the three of you!" Angel left again.  
  
Wesley swallowed hard, "I say, I have been fired many times, and it really isn't that bad."  
  
Gunn chucked, "You're kidding right, don't you see what Angel's trying to do?"  
  
Wesley and Cordelia looked at Gunn, "His trying to get us out of the firing range of Darla and Dru. He probably figures, they will try to kill us to get to Angel."  
  
Wesley spoke, "Yes, nice theory Gunn, however, there is a demon underneath Angel's skin and I don't want to take the chance that this is Angel's defeat. I don't want to see Angelus again, not ever."  
  
Cordelia, "So do we call his bluff or do we make him fight that inner demon?"  
  
Wesley scratched his head. "That's a good point. I'm not sure." Wesley, himself, looked defeated.  
  
The three looked at each other pathetically. Wesley stopped the silence, "For now let's keep our distance, but stay close."  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
THE MAGIC SHOP  
  
"I see, I see. Okay Wes, it was good to hear from you. I believe our solution has just walked in." Giles hung up the phone as Buffy entered the shop.  
  
Buffy, "Hey Giles what's up? How's the sales? Today is a great day isn't it!" Buffy was gleaming.  
  
Giles, "Well, it would be an understatement to say you look well."  
  
Buffy spun around the room, "Braelyn, said my name today. Well, not Buffy, but MOMMY! Or I should say MEMAH!" Buffy looked so proud.  
  
Giles gave Buffy a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Memah. Listen we need to talk."  
  
Buffy's smile quickly soften to a huff. "Great, now what terrible danger is the world in!?"  
  
Giles took his glasses off and began the story, "Either Darla and Dru killing everyone near and dear to Angel, or the return of Angelus. You pick, which do you prefer?"  
  
Buffy slumped into her chair. "Great! Well, I much rather kill Darla and Dru, Angel needs to stick around and be a dad. I can't wait until Braelyn can say Daddy, or dah, or dydah. Buffy gave a lopsided grin. "Spike and I will leave for LA as soon as night falls."  
  
ON THE ROAD  
  
"So love, how do you want to play it?" Spike inquired.  
  
Buffy sighed, "I'm not sure, I suppose once I see Angel I'll form a game plan. I don't want to assume he's going bad, that wouldn't show trust."  
  
Spike interrupted, "Hey, I know, if Nancy Boy is thinking about turning to the dark side, just tell him about his beautiful baby girl!"  
  
Buffy ran her fingers through her hair, "No that hasn't changed. Until Angel fesses up about the night I don't remember, he won't know that we have a child."  
  
Spike moaned, "I guess your right, last thing you want Angelus to do is eat your daughter."  
  
Buffy popped Spike in the shoulder, "Hey, he will not turn to Angelus! And he won't eat my daughter. That's specifically why I won't tell him on this trip to LA." Buffy sat back in her seat and pouted.  
  
"So, speaking of ex's. You're going to leave Dru alone, right?" Spike soften his voice and asked about his other love.  
  
"Not if she's killing people she can live." Buffy said matter-of-factly.  
  
Spike punched the steering wheel, "Damn it Slayer, you know she's killing people. I just want the opportunity to save her. Maybe those Initiative folks can put a chip in her head, too."  
  
Buffy, "Oops, I guess I forgot to tell you, the Initiative packed up shop and moved on down to South America."  
  
Spike, "Oh great, look, I'll cut you the same deal I did years ago. If I get Dru out of the country, will you leave her alone?"  
  
"As I recall, you said, if you two ever came back to Sunnydale I could dust you." Buffy stated.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Are you serious, I've been such as asset to you, and you are threatening to kill me - AGAIN! I helped you in the birthing room, I rocked Braelyn asleep at night, when you're exhausted -"  
  
"STOP!" Buffy began. "We will see. I'll make no promises, but if Dru tries to kill me, I'll kill her."  
  
At that time, they pulled up to the famous hotel.  
  
"Is this it?" Buffy checked the address again. "I guess so."  
  
Spike put the car into park and took the keys out of the ignition. "Let's go love."  
  
Buffy paused before she opened the car door. "I can feel him near," she mumbled.  
  
From the rooftop of the hotel, Angel saw Spike and Buffy step out of the car. "Great, more interference."  
  
Darla walked behind her lover and put her arms around his waist. "Oh no dear boy, this is perfect. You can suck the blood of that cheerleader of yours, and then your mine again, all mine." Darla kissed his neck.  
  
Buffy and Spike entered the hotel. "Hello? Angel? Is anybody here?"  
  
Nothing but Buffy's echo came back.  
  
Spike plopped down on the chair in the lounge area. "Let's just kick back and take a nap, okay slayer?"  
  
A hand was placed on Buffy's shoulder and she shivered throughout her body. She turned quickly to see a cute, black man standing behind her.  
  
"Your hands are warm, so you're not the enemy. Who are you?" Buffy quizzed.  
  
"Names Gunn. And you must be the enchanting slayer. Cordelia told me a lot about you, but she forgot to mention gorgeous." Gunn said eyeing the blonde.  
  
Spike stood up to protect his slayer. "Yea, hands off buddy. Maybe one day I'll tell you want she looks like naked." Buffy elbowed Spike in the stomach and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Gunn is it? Well, if you don't want to be gasping for air for the next hour, I suggest you keep your remarks to yourself."  
  
Gunn said, "Sorry, I was just paying you a compliment. That must be Spike, I take it?"  
  
Spike stood, "Yup, that's me, William the Bloody. The legend does exist. I've killed two slay---"  
  
Buffy glared at Spike; "You want to brag some more impotent boy?"  
  
Gunn, "Look I hate to break up the party, but I suggest you come across the street to our safe haven."  
  
Gunn explained they took up residence in an apartment across the street to spy on Angel.  
  
When Buffy and Spike reached the apartment, they were filled in on the details. "So Angel is really on the verge of turning bad?"  
  
Wesley, "Yes, he was actually on the roof a short time ago with Darla, who knows where they are now."  
  
  
  
A DIMLY LITE HOTEL ROOM  
  
Darla ran her fingers through Angel's hair. "Oh love, I can't wait. We will be Mr. and Mrs. Scourge of Europe again. Or should we be Mr. and Mrs. Scourge of America?" Darla teased.  
  
Angel kissed Darla's nose, "Whatever you want dear. Whatever you want."  
  
Darla purred as Angel reflected on his life's choices.  
  
  
  
AT MISSION CONTROL  
  
"Bye Braelyn, bye honey, can you say bye Memah? Come on say it - Memah -"  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Is this what happens to perfectly sane people when they have children?"  
  
On the other line Dawn picked up the phone, "Buffy, Brae's has done nothing but drool on the phone, I don't think she's going to talk for you, but if she doesn't I'll write it all down."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Okay, but write it all down, no video tape it for me - "  
  
Dawn, "Yea, I'll see what I can do. Right now, I'm trying to teach her to say Auntie Dawn. She's doing pretty good."  
  
Buffy said, "If anything happens, don't hesitate to call me. Give my baby girl a kiss goodnight. Thanks Dawn." With that Buffy hung up the phone. "I miss her so much."  
  
Wesley, "Well now, let's get down to business."  
  
Buffy suggested, "What business? I'm going over there and I will kill anything that gets in my way."  
  
Cordelia piped in, "You are going to make sure Angel is bad before you go killing him - right?"  
  
Buffy paced the room, "Look, I can handle it, I'm the slayer right? The chosen one, I defeated Angelus once before -. Actually, I never defeated Angelus, I killed Angel."  
  
Buffy became very depressed. Gunn advised, "Look I'm going with you."  
  
Spike looked up, "I have to go with her, so you might as well come along and keep me company."  
  
Buffy grabbed her stake, "Oh by the way Gunn, your not allowed to kill anything." Buffy walked away. Gunn looked at Spike, "Don't worry man, I'll fill you in." Spike walked out after Buffy and Gunn took stride after him.  
  
Angel could feel Buffy's presence come closer. He knew it would only be minutes before she would confront him. What would he say to her?  
  
Gunn spoke softly, "So what do we do, check all the rooms, this is a pretty large hotel?"  
  
Spike whispered, "She can feel Angel, she'll know what room he's in."  
  
Gunn nodded, but he didn't understand.  
  
Buffy walked slowly passed the rooms as she tried narrowing in on Angel.  
  
Finally on the fourth floor, her sense grew strong. She knocked on the door, waiting to see if he would answer.  
  
On the other side of the door Darla purred, "Show time." As she hide behind the curtains.  
  
Angel answered, "Come in lover." The way the words flowed off his tongue frightened Buffy.  
  
"Hello lover," she replied. "I see you've missed me?"  
  
Angel stood, "What makes you think that I missed you?" He slowly walked towards the small slayer. He had forgotten how tiny is really was.  
  
Buffy stated with the utmost confidence, "Well, you're running around town with a stuck-up, blonde bitch who only thinks of herself and no one else. A person that will only suck the life out of you. I can only assume you're trying to replace me."  
  
Angel was about to reply, 'that's not true' until he remembered the role he was playing.  
  
He was Angelus, a cold-blooded vampire, who purpose was to make the slayer insane and sire her. "Oh, I guess your right. So how do you want to do this sweetheart? Do you want to fight first or can I just bite you and make it simpler?"  
  
Buffy was taken back by his terminology, sweetheart? Angelus only called her Lover or Buff, not sweetheart. "Oh, I like foreplay, wanna give me some?"  
  
Angel wasn't about to throw the first punch; instead he circled Buffy until she did.  
  
Darla was getting aggravated at the two; she jumped out behind the curtains and startled Buffy. "Well, little girl, we meet again. If Angel won't kill you, then I will."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't think you read the story line correctly, see you're the one who is going to be dust."  
  
Angel backed away and watched Darla and Buffy have at it. Darla threw the first punch. Buffy not only blocked it, but also grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. "I see your getting stupid in your old age, what are you 500 something? I told you last time I saw you that your eyes were looking a little worn."  
  
Darla pushed the slayer off of her and regained her stance. "I am so much wiser and stronger than any slayer will ever be."  
  
Buffy replied, losing sight of Angel, "That's where you're wrong, you have never come against me."  
  
Darla jumped out at Buffy with an iron post from the bed frame. She launched herself at Buffy and the slayer fell to the floor. Buffy kicked up on Darla as her fangs were closing in on her throat and pushed her to the other side of the room. The slayer sprung to her feet and broke the wooden chair into two. She went towards Darla and was about to strike her in the heart when Darla cried, "Angel don't!"  
  
Buffy turned her head to see what Angel was about to do, when Darla used the stake on Buffy. It only hit Buffy in the shoulder, but it was still extremely painful. Angel was no where in sight. Buffy was had. As Darla cowered over the now helpless slayer then she turned to dust. Angel stood behind the dust as it cleared.  
  
Buffy spat the Darla dust out of her mouth and yelled, "Damn you, why can't you tell me ahead of time when you're going to help me!" Buffy tried sitting up, but she was having trouble.  
  
Angel sat down next to the cute slayer and helped her to sitting position. "That's an awful wound you have. I've got to get some bandages."  
  
At that time, Gunn and Spike walked in. "Uh, we didn't hear anymore fighting so we figured someone was dead."  
  
Angel was about to walk out of the room, when Buffy yelled; "Don't you go anywhere Angel!"  
  
Angel stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face the pissed off slayer. "What is going on in your mind?"  
  
Angel sighed, "I was trying to protect you, trying to protect everyone. I was trying to let Darla think I wanted to give control back to the demon. If I didn't she would have surely tried killing everyone I love. Including you, little miss slayer."  
  
Buffy looked at Angel and she could see in his eyes, he was telling the truth. "Truth?"  
  
"Truth." He replied. He picked Buffy up and carried her to the bathroom where they could care of her wound.  
  
Spike and Gunn shrugged their shoulders and started out of the hotel to tell the others when suddenly Dru purred, "Spike, is that you, lover? Have you come home to me?"  
  
Spike turned to see his true love, "Dru? Why Dru your looking lovelier than ever."  
  
Dru batted her eyelashes, "Thank you love."  
  
Spike recalled, "However my love, you left me for an chaos demon, remember?"  
  
Dru's face turn sad, "I've been a very naughty girl, how about you spank me Spikey?"  
  
Spike took a deep breath, remembering all the pain she put him through; he pulled out a stake and dusted Dru.  
  
In the bathroom, Angel pulled out his medical kit as Buffy took off her shirt. She was thankfully wearing a sport bra underneath. All Angel saw was the beautiful shoulder, attached to the beautiful stomach and wow, she had a great body. "You are getting very tone, you have -" Suddenly Angel, heard himself speak. How long was he talking? How much did he actually say?  
  
Buffy blushed, "Thank you. It's all the extra training I've been doing." Buffy was getting all warm inside. Angel still liked her body, even though she had given birth 6 short months ago.  
  
Angel started dressing her wound, when his hands touched her skin electricity just flew through both of them. Buffy was definitely getting very warm, warm everywhere. Angel felt the same exact way in his body.  
  
He took his time dressing her wound, it was like foreplay. A sick twisted foreplay, but it was the only way he could touch her, and he was going to make it last. As rubbing alcohol dripped off the cloth it rolled down Buffy's back. Angel watched as the goose bumps formed. She was so pretty, his girl. Or was she? She had Riley, someone she could trust. The thought of Riley getting to see this beautiful woman in front of him bothered him deeply. He quickly finished bandaging the slayer up.  
  
Buffy was saddened when she felt her wound be cleaned and covered. She couldn't put back on her blood soaked shirt. Angel asked her to wait a minute as he went to find her a suitable shirt.  
  
He gave her a soft dark blue T-shirt of this. It was 3 sizes too big, but Buffy didn't care, it had Angel's scent all over it. "Angel, I have to tell you something, your probably going to be mad - but -"  
  
Angel kissed Buffy's forehead; "There's nothing you can tell me that would make me mad."  
  
Buffy savored the kiss on this head. Only wishing it to be lower. "I remember -"  
  
At that same moment, Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn and Spike walked in. "So are we still fired boss? Cuz I haven't even begun to look for a job."  
  
Angel looked at the four of them with an evil look; "Can't you see we are busy here?"  
  
Cordelia said, "Exactly, we can't have the two of you getting all groiny again."  
  
"Look if I say you can have your job back - will you leave?"  
  
Cordelia responded delightfully with a "Yes!"  
  
Buffy thought, Angel is going to feel trapped if I tell him about Braelyn, he is going to leave all these people in LA and we won't be any closer to getting his soul permanently bound. I can't burden him.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy, "You remember what?" He was hoping she would say the very words he wanted to hear.  
  
"I - I remember - it's harder for us to leave each other when we get this close." Buffy swallowed her guilt and her words in one gulp. She felt so bad, but she couldn't blow their chances of perfect happiness on a whim.  
  
Angel sadly, released Buffy from the embrace they were in. She had Riley and that's obviously who she wanted to be with. She was over him. She did what he wanted.  
  
Spike took Buffy's hand and led her out of the hotel, he knew she couldn't take the steps herself. "I'll take care of her man, you can take care of your family - later."  
  
Angel was a bit confused by the words Spike spoke. As soon as the car pulled away, he flung himself into a rage. Throwing chairs and tossing papers, hitting the columns in the lounge of the hotel. He had so much to vent. He loved Buffy with all his heart, but his crimes, crimes committed a hundred years ago was preventing him perfect happiness with the women he loved the most.  
  
"Well, there goes brooding boy," Cordelia started, "Atleast it's over Buffy and not Darla."  
  
Angel's re-employed employees started cleaning up his rage.  
  
IN THE CAR TO SUNNYDALE  
  
The slayer sobbed the entire way home. Spike could only stroke the back of her head. He was dealing with own remorse, killing his love, his sire, Dru.  
  
Once they reached the Summer's residence. Buffy ran upstairs to be with her daughter, her only connection to Angel. Buffy put the baby in bed with her and silently cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
AUGUST 29TH 2001, SIX MONTHS LATER  
  
Braelyn would be officially turning one in tomorrow. Everyone who knew Braelyn knew she was turning one but her appearance was different. They were looking at a two-year-old. The child was definitely in her terrible two's stage, constant whining and temper tantrums. Spike was also giving into Braelyn's fits so she continued them. After all, she knew they worked.  
  
At the same time Braelyn turns two, I mean one, Buffy would also be finishing up her challenge with the PTB. It had been a tough year, but the count was down to 989 vamps. Just eleven more to kill within the next 3 days.  
  
Just eleven to go, Buffy kept repeating to herself as she crept through the graveyard. Eleven, mean old nasty vamps. Eleven bottles of beer on the wall, eleven. . . Buffy thought she was singing the tune in her head, until someone pointed out to her that she wasn't. "I didn't know you drank, slayer!" Bellowed a fat vamp.  
  
Buffy smiled, "hey there chubby, want to play?"  
  
The vamp didn't response; instead he leapt for the blonde and fell on his ass. Buffy smiled to the heavens, "Thank you." She said.  
  
Ten bottles of beer on the wall, ten bottles of beer, when one falls down . . .  
  
IN LA  
  
Angel had been busy the last few months, that was a blessing for all concerned. He wasn't spending as much time brooding as usual.  
  
Cordelia opened the mail and found herself an invitation to Braelyn's first birthday party. Buffy had been in contact with Cordelia over the last few months so naturally she had to invite her. Cordelia was very excited and mistakenly left the invitation on her desk and she ran out to the store to go shopping.  
  
Angel stepped out of the office to gather the mail and pay some bills when he noticed the Cherished Teddies invitation. Curiously, he opened it:  
  
You are Invited to My 1st Birthday Party  
  
When: September 1st  
  
Where: Memah's house  
  
Time: 2:00 o'clock  
  
RSVP: To Memah, I hope you know the number, because I don't  
  
Signed: Braelyn  
  
Angel shrugged, he didn't know any Braelyn, didn't know anyone named Memah, what was that a demon's name. He figured he'd asked Cordelia when she got back.  
  
AUGUST 30TH 2000  
  
Buffy ended the last night with two more kills. She expected to have met the challenge by now, but it looked like she was going to fight to the very end. She had until midnight September 1st, two days after Braelyn's birth. Buffy planned Braelyn's birthday party for the afternoon on September 1st as well. After all, she couldn't kill any vamps during daylight hours.  
  
Buffy woke up to Spike signing "Happy Birthday" to her daughter. The two- year old got up from her bed and ran to Uncle Spike. "Ah, that's my pumpkin. Look what Uncle Spikey bought for you."  
  
"You bought her a toy drum!" Buffy exclaimed. "Why in the world would you do that!"  
  
"To annoy you slayer, to annoy you." Spike smiled and showed Braelyn how to use the drum.  
  
"Vampire, I have to kill 8 more in 2 days, I can easily make it 7 right now couldn't I!"  
  
"What and scar your child for life! I don't think so love." Spike smugly left the room, he knew he wasn't wanted anymore.  
  
IN LA  
  
During the night, Angel dreamt of a baby's birth, the dream was very cloudy. The dream advanced to show a child crying and smiling. He saw the baby holding a phone to her ear, with guidance from another female, but not the child's mother. He saw the baby being twirled around by a man, perhaps the father, no maybe an uncle. She was a very happy baby, taking her first steps towards her mother and then falling down laughing at herself. He saw the child throw food off of her plate and unto the floor. It was at this time, that Angel longed to have been given the opportunity to become a father. Maybe if he is given his Shanshu, then he too, can father a child. His dreams continued throughout the night. As the dream progress he saw the child clearly. She had eyes like Angel's own mother. Beautiful curly blonde hair, comparable to Buffy's. The little baby had Buffy's nose and pouty lip. In Angel's dream he hoped that this was a vision of his future, his future family with Buffy.  
  
"Good morning Cordelia, Wesley, How are you today?" Angel sang.  
  
"Wow, your pretty chipper," stating the obvious - Miss Cordelia Chase.  
  
Angel took an unneeded breathe. "Yea, I don't know why, I just feel good."  
  
Wesley stated, "Ya know it could be the aliment of the moon and the stars, what zodiac sign are you Angel?"  
  
Angel looked puzzled, "I don't believe I know. When were you born Angel?"  
  
Angel recalled, "That reminds me, who's Braelyn? I saw the invitation on the desk yesterday and figured if I know this person I better send a gift."  
  
Wesley and Cordelia's mouths dropped open. "Who?" Cordelia asked.  
  
Angel walked over to the desk, "It was right here, yesterday, it had some pink bears on it and said Braelyn."  
  
Wesley started, "Are you sure it was mail for us? Maybe it was opened accidentally."  
  
Angel was smelling fear, "No, you both know something. What's up? What is so special about this child name Braelyn."  
  
Wesley took his hand to his head, "Oh, Braelyn, you mean the last slayer. Yea I know who your talking about. You see we are on the watchers mailing list, and they just wanted us to be informed with the progress of the next slayer."  
  
Cordelia started to regain her composure, "Yup, they told us that early intervention in the child's life would help her become a strong slayer."  
  
Angel looked puzzled, "So the watchers wanted us to attend this child's party? Then why so vague on the address?" Angel held up the newly found invitation. "So the next slayer lives close by? You have her personal address?"  
  
Cordelia was now frustrated, "Look I don't know why we have to lie to you, why don't you come to the party with us on Saturday."  
  
Angel, "I would really like to know what's going on now."  
  
Cordelia, "No you will wait and find out in 2 days. In the meantime, go out and by lots of toys for a two-year old."  
  
Angel, "The invitation says 1st birthday party?"  
  
Cordelia pointed her finger at Angel, "Don't question me!"  
  
With that the vampire turned away and obeyed the brunette.  
  
SHORTLY BEFORE MIDNIGHT, AUGUST 31ST 2000  
  
Another night gone, only 4 vamps left to slay in one 24-hour period. This was getting harder and harder. It seemed like there was nothing left to dust in Sunnydale.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day. First, Braelyn's party and then her challenge coming to an end.  
  
The slayer made her finally rounds, it was now nearly 3:00am, she decided to give up for the night.  
  
Buffy slept until 10:00am only getting up after Spike gave Braelyn her drum to beat on.  
  
Wesley, Cordelia and Angel arrived at the mansion earlier in the morning, Angel was hiding out in his old room as Cordelia and Wesley fought about Cordelia's actions on bringing Angel to Sunnydale.  
  
Angel fell asleep in his old bed, wondering all this time that the next slayer lived in Sunnydale, too. He hoped this child would have a joyous childhood, one that she could reflect on during the harsh times the future had in store for her.  
  
  
  
SUMMER'S RESIDENCE  
  
In the kitchen Spike and Joyce were hanging decorations for Braelyn's party. "Mums, can I get another cup of that hot chocolate?" Spike asked his adoptive mom.  
  
Joyce smiled and poured the vampire another cup.  
  
"Mom - Willow and I are going shopping for party favors, can you watch Braelyn, we shouldn't be long." Buffy called to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay Honey, don't be too late, the party starts in a few hours." Joyce called after her daughter.  
  
"Braelyn." Buffy yelled, "come over here and give mommy a kiss." Buffy looked adoringly at her daughter. Braelyn was helping Spike with the streamers. Actually she was tearing them down on Spike.  
  
"Oh - k memah." The little child dropped the streamers and ran quickly towards her mother and gave her two very wet lips.  
  
Buffy kissed her daughter and proceeded out the door. The two women headed out to the Sunnydale Mall.  
  
  
  
ANGEL'S MANSION  
  
Doyle smiled down on Angel and sent him more dreams of his daughter. Angel saw this beautiful little girl at a park, swinging in the baby swings. He saw her getting a bath with bubbles everywhere. He saw a messy pudding face child. He felt love for this child. He hoped this was a dream he could live out with his own daughter. Just before the dream ends, he hears a woman's voice call out the name, Braelyn.  
  
Angel woke in another fabulous mood. It was nearly 11:00am and he needed to get ready for the party he would be attending. Cordelia was downstairs wrapping the gifts that Angel bought the night before. She pick up a cute little pink that Angel had chosen stuffed it into a party bag. He also both the child developmental toys, like a See and Say wheel and fairy tale books that her mom could read for her. He was quite generous with the gifts; Cordelia was pleased as she wrapped them.  
  
Angel walked downstairs and greeted Wesley and Cordelia, "So what exactly is the agenda today?"  
  
Cordelia stole a look at Wesley, she cleared her throat and hoped Wesley would begin talking. He's not talking she thought.  
  
Wesley looked at Cordelia and thought, Oh Lord, she wants me to answer him. Yikes, what will I say.  
  
Cordelia and Wesley at the same time start to speak:  
  
Cordelia, "Well I thought that we could - "  
  
Wesley, "Maybe we should just tell you -"  
  
They both stopped speaking and let the other finish. When they were plagues with silence again, Angel turned towards Cordelia, "As you were saying?"  
  
Cordelia huffed, "Oh sure, ask the gorgeous brunette, why not ask the geeky looking guy?"  
  
"I take offense to that," Wesley defended himself.  
  
Angel glared at Cordelia, "What's the issue?"  
  
Cordelia began, "Well I thought we would drop by Buffy's house and give her a ride to the party."  
  
Angel moaned, "Oh no, she's going to be there. Why didn't you tell me this yesterday, you know how I get when I'm around her."  
  
Wesley spoke, "Well, that's precisely why we left that detail out."  
  
"I suppose your going to make me go huh?" Angel complained.  
  
"You bet, now get yourself looking handsome and let's go." Cordelia smiled.  
  
Angel inquired, "Don't I look handsome now?"  
  
Cordelia walked out of the room with a smile.  
  
Angel walked over to a mirror, (as if he could really use it) and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
AT THE MALL  
  
"Willow, it's getting late, we need to go." Buffy was beginning to get annoyed at Willow who was trying let ducks cross in front of the car.  
  
"Buffy, that's not nice, how would you feel, if that was you walking across the road with your 9 chicks?"  
  
"I would feel exhausted, fat and bitchy, if I had 9 kids! So run a few over, I'm sure the mother won't mind."  
  
"Whoa, your starting to sound like Anya, you better be careful." Willow said.  
  
"I know, I'm just really nervous about tonight. I feel like something is going to go terribly wrong. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Buffy explained.  
  
Willow smiled at her best friend, "See all done," as Willow accelerated the automobile.  
  
AT THE SUMMER'S RESIDENCE  
  
Spike and Braelyn were playing hide and go seek when the doorbell rang. Joyce walked to the door to answer it. She was quite shocked when she saw the first few quests arrive.  
  
There stood, Cordelia, Wesley and Angel under a heavy blanket.  
  
"Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Angel -, wha- what are you doing here?" Joyce managed to stammer out.  
  
Cordelia smiled, "Hi Ms. Summer's how are you? Can we come in?"  
  
Joyce threw her hand to her head, "Oh sure, yes, wait - your not bad are you?"  
  
Angel said, "No, Ms. Summer's I'm pretty fine. If it's an inconvenience I'll wait inside the car."  
  
"No, no don't be silly come on it!" Joyce was rather embarrassed at herself. Why didn't Buffy warn her that Angel was coming?  
  
As Angel, Cordelia and Wesley stepped in, Cordelia spoke, "Sorry we are a little early, we thought we could help."  
  
Joyce looked at her watch, "Oh, no you are fine, the party doesn't officially start for 15 more minutes. You can help answer the door and pass out snacks."  
  
At that moment, a little girl squealed as she round the corner, being chased by a blonde vamp we all know as Spike.  
  
Angel was utterly confused now. This was the same little girl in his dream last night. If was clear to see that the girl resembled Buffy. She had the same warm chocolate brown eyes Angel's mother had. Spike grabbed the little girl and started tickling her.  
  
"Oh sorry mate, didn't see ya standing there. Peaches, have you met little Braelyn?" Spike broken the silence.  
  
Cordelia explained, "Sorry, Angel, the party IS here. I was hoping Buffy would explain. Where is good old Buffy?"  
  
"Her and Red ain't back yet?" Spike questioned.  
  
Braelyn wrapped her arms around Spike's neck. "Who dat?"  
  
Spike turned to the little girl and introduced her, "This is Cordelia, just call her stuck-up princess -"  
  
"Hey, I take offense to that you stupid ignorant vampire." Cordelia punched Spike in the arm. Braelyn eyes flashed gold and she slapped Cordelia back.  
  
"Ouch, doesn't Buffy teach her any manners?" Cordelia complained.  
  
"Actually, love, Buffy has been flipping out whenever she does that, It's the slayer's own fault. We often spar in front of the munchkin" Spike stated while handing Braelyn over to her grandmother.  
  
Joyce softly scolded to Braelyn in her ear, set her down and went into the kitchen.  
  
Angel sat on the couch and began, "How did Buffy - she's two? Where was I when Buffy was - ? " Angel looked extremely confused and was asking the wrong people for the answers. Braelyn walked over to Angel a put her finger on his nose.  
  
Thankfully for everyone's sake, except Buffy's, Willow and Buffy walked through the front door. The petite slayer's smiled quickly faded to a frown, when she saw Braelyn's father sitting on the couch with Braelyn standing next to him. Buffy could only glare at Cordelia who stood smiling. "Hi Buffy, it's good to see you again, I hope you don't mind, Angel wanted to tag along."  
  
Wesley slipped a "Hello Buffy, you look well," in before Buffy headed upstairs.  
  
Buffy ran upstairs as fast as her slayer feet could carry her. She ran into the bathroom, leaving the door open and started throwing up into the toilet. "Oh God, not today, any day but today." She had barely any food in her stomach, which lead her into dry heaving.  
  
Angel stood in the doorframe, he grab the hand towel and ran it under cold water.  
  
Buffy stayed knelt by the toilet and flushed it. She took the cold towel from Angel and cleaned her mouth with it.  
  
Angel stood rubbing her back and shoulders, he thought he would crack a joke to cut the tension in the room, "So the sight of me makes you vomit?" Angel smiled.  
  
Buffy started crying, "No, no it's not that. I can't handle this today, I just can't."  
  
Angel stopped his loving massage and backed away, "I don't want to make you miserable, but - that is my daughter downstairs isn't it? I feel it, but logically it doesn't make sense."  
  
Buffy stood to face Angel, she glanced in the mirror at her ruin mascara, "Yes, Angel she is yours."  
  
Angel took Buffy by her shoulders and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Buffy looked at Angel with anger, "Why didn't you tell me we spend 24 hours together, kissing in the sunlight, making love in your apartment, breaking your kitchen table? Why didn't you tell me that?"  
  
Angel was shocked. She remembered, but how? Why? "Buffy I didn't tell you about that day, because I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to go all brooding girl over the whole thing. I didn't have much of a choice."  
  
Buffy, "How do you think I felt, carrying a child, without any clue on how I got pregnant?"  
  
Angel didn't answer that question, "I can only assume the Oracles, didn't erased everything that happened that day I was human, I had no clue that something like this could even happen."  
  
Buffy, "Braelyn is definitely yours. She's has your eyes you know. She even has a few vampyric tendencies."  
  
"Like her eyes flashing gold." Angel stated.  
  
"Oh no, she didn't, did she?" Buffy  
  
"Yea, Cordelia punched Spike and she left a good bruise on Cordelia's shoulder." Angel  
  
As if she was called for, the child walked slowly up the stairs to her parents. "Come here, sweetheart." Buffy called for her daughter.  
  
Buffy knelt to the ground again and faced Braelyn in the eyes, "Brae, I would like you to meet your daddy?"  
  
The big brown eyes of the little girl met the big brown eyes of her father's and she smiled. "Da da -"  
  
Buffy's eye filled with a tear and Angel knelt to meet his daughter. The family embraced each other in a long emotional hug.  
  
"Buffy we need to talk tonight." Angel stated.  
  
Buffy eyes became huge; "I have to patrol tonight, can we  
  
talk tomorrow?"  
  
Angel said softly, "No, patrolling can wait, our family can not."  
  
Buffy smiled, the only way she could get off the subject would be to agree. So she did.  
  
The reunited family walked down the stairs to greet the rest of Braelyn's guests. "So you are going to explain to me why Braelyn is two, but her invitation says she one, right?  
  
Buffy smiled, "Later. Much later."  
  
"Hey pumpkin, how are you doing?" Xander asked.  
  
Braelyn ran up to Xander and hugged his leg. "Hi, Unkle Xan." Braelyn walked right passed Anya and hugged her godmother Willow. Braelyn steered away from Anya and hugged her friend Tara.  
  
As Braelyn made her rounds to all her Uncle and Aunts, Giles broke the silence between the adults. "So Angel, are you back?"  
  
Angel answered to quickly, "No, just here for a visit."  
  
Buffy's heart sank when she heard him say those words. As much as she didn't want to trap him into a relationship, she still secretly wished he would stay and help raise his daughter. She walked into the kitchen. Angel merely watched his love left the room, should he go after her and explain? No, his felt like they were trapped in cement, instead Willow got up and went after the slayer.  
  
"Buffy?" The redhead called.  
  
"Yup, that's me." Buffy tried smiling, it was hard especially since her eyes were welling up with tears.  
  
Willow opened her arms and invited Buffy over for a hug. Her best friend walked over and shared an embrace with her. Willow whispered, "Wow, this is weird."  
  
"What hugging?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"No, no, Angel here with his daughter. I never thought I would see the day." Willow responded.  
  
Buffy broke the hug and stepped away. "Reality will set in soon. He will leave for LA, and I - " The dam that was holding Buffy's tears back, broke.  
  
Willow grabbed her friend and started comforting her again. "Come on, where's the smiles, he's here now. Go out there and be with your family. Even if it's for a few hours."  
  
In the meantime in the living room, "Angel, I have a video collection of Braelyn over the last year. If you want to see them sometime let me know." Xander offered. Even though he didn't like the vampire, he knew Angel was silently feeling left out of the little girls' life.  
  
"Thanks, Xander, I would like that." Angel sat down on the couch and Braelyn ran over to sit on his lap.  
  
Anya stepped over to Angel, "There's a lot of footage of her drooling and naked pictures of her in the bathtub with Buffy - Well not of Buffy naked, just Brae."  
  
Angel smiled, "I'll take either." Oh no, did he really say that out loud? He looked at Cordelia to be sure, and Cordelia rolled her eyes. He did say that out loud, he only hoped Buffy or Joyce didn't hear.  
  
Xander offered, "There's more than just that. There's the day Buffy and Spike came home from the hospital. Oh and who can forget the day Buffy gave Brae her first haircut!"  
  
Willow and Dawn started laughing. "Oh poor, Brae, she would not stop crying and Buffy was so upset because she had all that silly string in her hair." Dawn stated.  
  
Willow added, "Yea, Spike that one was all your fault ya know."  
  
Angel motioned for Spike to sit down, "So you've been taking care of my family?"  
  
Spike grinned, "Yea if you can call it that. I help Buffy with Brae, I babysit, clean house, slay, train. Everything but buff the Buffster."  
  
Angel glared at Spike he almost changed his composure. "I was just kidding Angelus. We all know who Buffy loves."  
  
"That's right, Riley. Where is the fool?" Angel asked, scanning the room to make sure Buffy was no where near.  
  
Anya laughed, "Yea right, that was a one-sided relationship. Buffy wasn't able to love him. Riley left."  
  
Angel looked confused, so Xander explained, "They split up Angel. Buffy is playing the independent role. You know, the Independent Mom role, no men in her life."  
  
Spike spoke up, "Hey, I'm in her life, and you can thank me for helping break up that doomed relationship!" Spike said proudly.  
  
Buffy walked into the room, "Oh yea, you're a real help Spike. And I suggest you stop talking behind my back or you can live somewhere else!" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
Everyone became silent. Cordelia stood up and crossed the room to the packages of gifts, "I thought this was supposed to be a birthday party. Why don't we start by letting Braelyn open some of her gifts?"  
  
Xander jumped up to grab his video camera, "Hold on, I have to get this thing ready. Remember I have Brae's whole life on tape!"  
  
As Xander set up the video camera, Buffy asked Angel, "Who you like to sit with her as she opens her gifts?"  
  
Angel looked surprised, "You are her mom, why don't you -"  
  
Dawn walked over to the two lovers, "This is nonsense, Braelyn can sit in the middle and you both can sit with her." Dawn picked up Braelyn and positioned her on the couch next to the vampire and waived Buffy over.  
  
Buffy and Angel exchanged a sympathetic look.  
  
Cordelia walked over to Braelyn and handed her one of Angel's gifts. "Here you go little girl, this is from your daddy."  
  
Braelyn smiled and started tearing at the Winnie the Pooh wrapping paper. She opened the box to revel a stuffed pink pig.  
  
Buffy started laughing, "Oh no, Angel, it's just like mine!"  
  
Braelyn pulled the pig out of the box and handed it to her mom, "Hre go memah."  
  
As Braelyn opened her packages, Buffy and Angel started picking up her wrapping paper mess. Their hands touch on several occasions. Both of them blushing like school children. They exchanged glances like a happily married couple.  
  
After a half-hour of opening gifts, the group decided Braelyn was definitely not deprived of anything. Braelyn had more gifts than Buffy knew what to do with.  
  
The sun was starting to set, when Buffy realized the party would have to end soon. She had work to do.  
  
Willow noticed the look on Buffy's face so she decided to call the afternoon to an end, "Well everybody, The sun is going down, Buffy has patrol to get too."  
  
Xander didn't take the hint very well, "Oh can you just skip patrolling for one night Buffy?"  
  
Spike smirked, "Yea I'm too tired to go out tonight, let's stay in and cuddle slayer." Spike was hoping that remark made Angel's blood boil.  
  
Angel spoke up, "Buffy already decided she wasn't going to go out tonight."  
  
Willow shot a glare at Xander and Buffy punched Spike in the arm, "Ah, maybe I'll take tomorrow night off." Buffy began.  
  
Giles reminded Xander, "I think today is a very special day for many reasons Xander, I can think of a 1000."  
  
Wesley piped up, "What's so special about tonight?"  
  
Buffy stood up; "Look I have to go change my clothes so I can go slaying. You all can stay and party for all I care." Buffy walked upstairs. Angel, of course, followed.  
  
Angel knocked softly on Buffy's door. "Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
Buffy opened the door, "Sure."  
  
"Look, I thought we discussed this. You are not going patrolling. We need to talk about our family and what we are going to do."  
  
Buffy, "I don't think so. There are four vampires out there tonight and I have to go kill them. But if you feel you need to make a decision for me, let me ask you Angel, should I wear this black tank top or this red one?" Buffy held up two tank tops, she was loosing her patience. The night was ticking away and she now had this obstacle in front of her.  
  
"Where did this anger come from Buffy?" Angel inquired.  
  
"Look Angel, I have something to deal with and it's making me very uneasy. How about I call you tomorrow."  
  
"Look, we need to talk before I go back to LA. I have a beautiful little girl down there and I don't want to just leave you with out making arrangements. So I will go patrolling with you tonight and we will talk. By the way I kinda like that black tank top" Angel smiled.  
  
Buffy grabbed her red tank and walked out of the room. Buffy called back to him; "I'll be patrolling."  
  
Buffy put on the red tank and black leather pants. She knew she looked hot, and she needed to feel that way right now. After a few minutes of changing her clothes, Buffy walked downstairs and said goodbye to Braelyn's guests. "Thanks so much for coming. Willow I will call you tonight and we can celebrate!" Buffy raised her eyebrows.  
  
Buffy hugged Cordelia and Wesley goodbye. She told Tara she would see them tonight. Xander winked at Buffy and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Anya merely shook her hand and said good luck. Giles gave Buffy a big hug and wished her well.  
  
Spike huffed and got out of his seat. "Let's go slayer."  
  
Angel followed Buffy and Spike out the door.  
  
"Look, Angel if you are going to come along, you can't kill anything." Buffy spoke to the tall dark and handsome vampire walking behind her.  
  
"I protect the innocence, I will always protect you Buffy. No matter what you say to me." Angel spoke.  
  
Buffy turned to Angel, "Tonight, listen to me, I love you, with all my heart and soul. I am asking you not to get into my way. Please do as I ask."  
  
Spike moaned, "Oh no, not the mushy stuff. I told you, you two will never be able to be just friends."  
  
Angel ignored Spike, "Buffy, I love you, too. Don't you get it?"  
  
"No, Angel, I don't get it. I you love me so damn much - why are you in LA and I'm here?"  
  
"I told you before, I want you to find happiness. To be with someone who can take you into the sunshine, someone who can - can do all the things I can not."  
  
Buffy kissed Angel on the lips; "I have to go, your making this difficult."  
  
Angel stayed standing where she left him. Spike yelled to the slayer, "I'll be there in a sec!" The blonde vampire turned to his sire. "Look, she knows what she's doing, let her do it."  
  
Spike ran to catch up with Buffy. Angel silently protested and followed quietly behind them.  
  
Buffy and Spike walked around the graveyard, looking for trouble. "Come on out, the slayer wants to play," Spike challenged.  
  
As usually a vampire jumped out to greet the pair of blondes. "Well, if it isn't the blonde bitch and the impotent vampire."  
  
Angel stood behind and watched. "You bet, you have one angry, bitchy blonde who is pms'ing I might add."  
  
Spike chuckled and stepped back. "He's all yours slayer."  
  
Buffy started fighting the vamp. She needed to warm up and this was the perfect opportunity, he wasn't very strong. She knew it would be an easy kill, but she wanted to get ready for the next 3 kills.  
  
Spike threw a twig down, "Just dust him already."  
  
With those words Buffy plunged the stake in the vamp's heart. "Sorry, I was just warming up."  
  
"Great, 997 vamps dusted and 3 more to go. Shall we continue walking?" Spike gestured to the crypts.  
  
Both Buffy and Spike were well aware of the fact that Angel walked closely behind them, however Spike dared to whisper, "So are you gonna tell poof about the deal?"  
  
"Spike!" Buffy hit the blonde vampire across the chest, "Do not speak about that! I can't risk losing this challenge because you have loose lips."  
  
"Well, don't get all bloody mad at me!" Spike said and started walking faster than the slayer leaving her close behind. And behind her, Angel.  
  
Time seemed to go very quickly this night. It was already 9:00pm and no vamps in sight.  
  
"I'm starting to get really nervous," Buffy confessed to the blonde vampire.  
  
"So am I sweetheart, so am I." Spike stated.  
  
"What do you have to be nervous about?" Buffy looked confused at his concern.  
  
Spike stopped walking and the slayer almost walked right into him, "Look, I bloody damn well know, if midnight comes around and you are a vamp short, your going to take my bloody life! I'm scared for my own sake!" Spike shouted.  
  
By that time, Angel had caught up to the arguing couple. "Care to let me in on what you're scared about?"  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other, then Angel, and then back to each other. "No," they replied in unison and kept walking.  
  
Angel huffed and threw his arms down to his side, "Why do I feel like I'm a babysitter?"  
  
Buffy heard Angel's comment and stopped to face him. "Look Angel, you can go. No one said you have to be out here tonight. I know, why don't you go tuck Braelyn in for the night and read her a story. She would love that." Buffy said with genuine concern.  
  
Angel smiled, "Although that's a nice though, I think I rather stay and see what's got you and Spike all up in arms. Something tells me I don't want to miss this." Angel kept walking straight ahead, leaving Buffy behind this time.  
  
"Fine, be that way, see if I care." Buffy rebelled under her breathe and starting walking in a different direction.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Buffy's spider sense told her there was something behind the brush. She carefully pulled out her stake and entered the brush. If was difficult to be silent when you were constantly walking on twigs and hearing them snap. There was a low humming in the woods that seem to be disguising Buffy's steps. She led her way to it.  
  
It wasn't long before Angel and Spike knew Buffy had chosen another path. The walked in silence looking for the slayer. Angel broke the ice and spoke first, "So, I do appreciate you looking after Buffy and Braelyn. It's good to know you are around for them."  
  
Spike chuckled, "Yea, well, someone has to be around for Blondie. Ya know it's tough for her. Tough being the girl that saves the world day after day. Not to mention a single mom." Spike deeply felt sympathy for her.  
  
Angel solemnly spoke, "Like I stated, I appreciate it. I - I can't be there for Buffy -"  
  
Spike interrupted, "Why - why can't you be there for her? Oh, cuz you got souls to save in LA?"  
  
Angel replied, "I don't know why nobody understands. I can't give Buffy want she deserves - "  
  
Again with the interrupting, "What does Buffy deserve? Let me tell you. She deserves to have a companion, a life partner who not only loves her unconditionally, but also can understand her - her purpose. Someone who can show her the affection she needs, wants, craves. She deserves happiness, someone who can make her happy, whether or not they can be happy is another story. If you don't want to be that person, I will!"  
  
It was at that time Angel realized that Spike was really in love with Buffy. "Will, I had no idea that you felt so strongly about her -"  
  
"Yea, well I do. She's a sweet girl, growing up too fast. She has a daughter that ages twice as fast as the rest of the human race, and she's trying to spend every moment with that little girl, and fight for your -" Spike almost let the secret out of the bag.  
  
"Fighting for my what?" Angel quizzed the vampire.  
  
The humming Buffy heard was now detected by her two protectors. "Do you hear that?" Spike ignored Angel's question.  
  
"Yea, I do." Angel started walking towards the hum.  
  
In the woods, Buffy found the source of the sound. Five vampires were participating in some sort of sacrifice. Wonderful Buffy thought, I only need to kill three and I have five. This whole challenge should be over with in a matter of minutes. Once Buffy stepped out into the open, not only did she staked her 998th vampire, but she also realized, she was out numbered. "Oops," she confessed out loud. The other 4 vampires quickly dropped their religious artifacts and rushed the slayer. "Hey guys, take your turn, you all can have a piece of me." Buffy panted as she dodged a punch from one of the vamps. She fought well for the first few moments, until the vamps decided to circle her. "Hey, I'm not into the whole gang bang thing, so why don't we just cool off for a moment."  
  
"How about not, slaaaaayer!" The biggest and ugliest vamp hissed, "We are in need of a live sacrifice, I think a slayer sacrifice would be a little overkill, but who cares, we would be killing two birds with one stone." The ugly vamp lunged at the slayer as the fat vamp behind her grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. Buffy put up a good fight, but she decided to help Angel and Spike find her. She spit in the face of the ugly vamp and tried to kick him away from her, "Angel! Spike! I need you!" She shouted louder than she ever shouted in her life.  
  
Angel and Spike ran towards Buffy's scream. They could see her stand in the middle of a circle of vampires. Spike yelled, "How many can we kill?"  
  
Buffy yelled back, "All but two!"  
  
Angel and Spike flew into action. Punches were flying left to right, to left again. Before Buffy knew it, dust was forming everywhere. "Wait, slow down." Buffy cried. She grabbed her stake and dusted the remaining vamp. She looked around for more. "Where's the rest of them?"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, "Love, you got to kill your two right? Tell me, you kill two?"  
  
Buffy's eyes started to tear, "Yes" she quietly said. "I killed two, total. But I need three total, I needed two more." She was babbling, as she searched for her pager. It was 11:55pm.  
  
"I have 5 minutes, Spike, I have 5 minutes," Spike started scanning the woods for any sign of life.  
  
Angel walked over to comfort Buffy, "Buffy, I don't know why you're acting all paranoid, it's okay." Angel went to take Buffy into her arms, when she pushed him away.  
  
"No, not like this, - it's not going to end like this." Buffy also started scanning the woods quickly. "Spike do you see anything?" Buffy was becoming very frantic.  
  
Angel stood and watched the two blondes. He was utterly confused at the way they were acting.  
  
Spike could see the tears rolling down Buffy's cheeks. He couldn't stand to see her cry. Just like that day he comforted her at her house, when she learned her mother was ill.  
  
Spike walked over to Angel, "Remember what I said to you that night at the hotel in LA?"  
  
Angel nodded, "You told me to take care of my family."  
  
Spike smiled, "I enjoyed the years we spent together, Angelus. I wish you the best of luck in the rest of your years. Take care of that woman for me. Give Braelyn a big kiss from her Uncle Spike. Make me proud." He bravely shook Angel's hand, and pulled him into a hug.  
  
Spike pulled away after he realized how awkward this moment was becoming. Spike walked over to Buffy.  
  
"It's over Spike, I lost." Buffy started to cry.  
  
"No, love, you haven't lost." He handed Buffy a stake. "Hurry you don't have much time left."  
  
Buffy sniffled away her tear, "What? What - no. Spike I'm not taking your life. No."  
  
"Yes, just do it before - I bloody change my mind." Spike reluctantly said. "When you have more kids, promise you'll name one after me."  
  
Buffy pulled away, "No Spike, your harmless, I don't kill the harmless."  
  
"You have one minute, dust me now slayer, put me out of my misery. Oh and hey, in the future, if you and Red want to try and reincarnate me, that's cool. Maybe without the whole chip in the head thing k?" Spike smiled. "Do it now." He pulled the slayer close to him and kissed the girl on the lips. He wanted to leave the earth smelling her vanilla scent and kiss the sweet, salty lips of his natural sworn enemy. This is the way he wanted to die for the second time in his life. "I love you," were his last words.  
  
Buffy drew the stake to Spike's heart. "I love you, too." She spoke quietly to the dust that settled on her clothes. "Thank you"  
  
Angel rushed to Buffy's side, "Buffy, why did you do that. What's wrong with you?"  
  
Buffy was sobbing uncontrollably as the time ticked passed midnight.  
  
With all this confusion running through Angel's mind, he wasn't prepared for what happened next. A white light surrounded Buffy was made her disappear. Angel was left standing, alone in the woods.  
  
  
  
A VISIT TO THE ORACLES  
  
Buffy found herself in the white room that she stood in one year ago.  
  
In front of her were two new beings. They were dressed the same as the ones from last year but they were different.  
  
"Well, Congratulations Slayer, you've rid the world of 999 demons in one year." The female oracle said proudly.  
  
Buffy corrected the female, "No, I believe your count is incorrect. I took 1000 vampire lives in the last year."  
  
The male oracle stated, "Yes, you did rid the world of a 1000 creatures, but one of them wasn't a threat to our cause. Instead he was more of an ally."  
  
"No, no. If you can bring those other two being people in here, we said nothing about evil vampires, or evil demons. We simply said demons and/or vampires. So I have lived up to my agreement."  
  
The oracles looked up at the ceiling, well if there was a ceiling that's what they looked up at. It was more like a cloudy sky.  
  
"Fine." The female oracle stated.  
  
The male oracle began, "Yes, let's get on with business." He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "It is done. The man you love, the father of your child, the warrior he is - is protected. His soul can not be ripped away from his immortal body anymore. Do not tell him of this or happiness will never be had between the two of you. Be gone Slayer."  
  
Just a quickly as she was summoned, she returned.  
  
IN THE WOODS  
  
Angel still stood along, trying desperately to put together the logic of the evening. As quickly as the light appeared and took Buffy, it returned Buffy.  
  
Buffy stood in the woods looking at Angel, "Hi," she swallowed.  
  
"Ah, hello? Anything you want to tell me?" Angel questioned.  
  
"No not really. How about we go home and check on our daughter?" Buffy put her arm around Angel and led him to the house.  
  
"Do you want to tell me why, you decided to take Spike's life?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, he - he kissed me. And I told him if he ever kissed me, I'd dust him." Buffy lied.  
  
"Okay, then what was this whole I've-got-to-kill-another-vampire thing you had going on?" Angel continued to quiz the slayer.  
  
Buffy was stalling for more time as she tried thinking of reasons. "The watcher's council, challenged me. They said, if I could kill a 1000 demons in one year, then they would give me a gold card! Yup, a gold card, with my name, Buffy Anne Summers on it." She thought this excuse sounded pretty good.  
  
Angel knew Buffy was lying, but it was obvious she wasn't going to confide in him. They walked peacefully to Buffy's house.  
  
During the nerve wrecking silence, Buffy could only imagine what her life could be like, right now. Waking up in the morning next to Angel, going to bed at night with Angel. Making love for hours. God, it sounded so wonderful. They had a daughter they could spend time with. A real family. When they reached Buffy's front door, Buffy took a chance. She stopped walking and grabbed Angel's arm. "Come here," she commanded.  
  
She cupped his face and gave him a very passionate kiss. Angel was struggling to break the embrace and then he let his body relax. He decided to indulge himself one last time. After a few moments, Buffy pulled away and smiled. She walked into the house before Angel could confront her on why she decided to break their invisible boundary.  
  
Angel stepped inside the house after Buffy, "Look, I'm going to spend the night at the mansion with Wesley and Cordelia before this gets any more uncomfortable."  
  
Buffy nodded and opened the door. "Goodnight, Daddy." Buffy winked. Angel turned and walked out the door. Yes, the leather duster blowing in the wind his turn created. That sexy walk that Angel walks. Buffy was so in love with Angel. She started crying as she shut the door behind her love. Tears poured down her face and Buffy slide down the back of the door. She was sobbing as if someone just killed her best friend. Truth was, Buffy's closest companion did die. She killed Spike. No, Spike told her to kill him. She took his unlife from him. But, she also freed Angel from part of his curse. Angel didn't know it though. Buffy's sobbing woke Dawn. Dawn walked down the stairs to comfort her older sister. "Buffy, it's okay. You tried very hard over the last year. Even if Angel knew what you did for him, he would be proud. It's okay if you lost the challenge." Dawn was running her hands threw Buffy's golden hair.  
  
Buffy looked up at her baby sister, or atleast the girl who was acting as her sister, "Dawn, I won. I won Angel's soul. It's his - forever."  
  
Dawn smiled and congratulated her sister, "That's great Buffy, but what's the what with the tears?"  
  
Buffy hugged her sister, "I'm happy and yet I am so sad. I saved Angel by - by killing Braelyn's best friend."  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy; "You killed her stuffed monkey?"  
  
Buffy knew Dawn was trying to make her laugh, "No, silly, I staked Spike."  
  
"Was it an accident? What happened?" Dawn inquired.  
  
"It was down to the last minute of the night and I had one more vamp to kill and Spike surrendered himself to me. He wanted me to stake him - for - for my love." Buffy started crying more.  
  
Dawn paused before she spoke, "The way I look at it, Spike gave you a gift. You should be happy for what he gave you. Cherish his gift. Remember the good he brought you." Dawn exchanged smiles with Buffy. "Oh, I almost forgot, get yourself together girlfriend. We've got to get to the Bronze!"  
  
Dawn pulled Buffy into standing position and the girls hugged, "Mom already knows to look after Braelyn tonight. We were all hoping for the best. Let's go celebrate!"  
  
Angel was quite shocked to see the door open at Buffy's. Buffy and Dawn stepped outside, hugging each other. They were laughing and giggling walking in the direction of the Bronze. As usual, Angel followed. Buffy was up to something, something wasn't right. He was going to find out what.  
  
Dawn and Buffy walked and told stories of Spike. They spoke only of the good times over the last year when Spike was helping with the baby. "Remember the time, he drank some of your breast milk!" Dawn started laughing.  
  
Buffy frown, "Yuk, I didn't know that."  
  
Dawn started giggling, "Oh yea, he put it in his bowl of Count Chalcula. You should have seen his face when I told him it was your milk." Dawn recalled, "And oddly, he kept drinking it." Dawn looked puzzled; she didn't know how much in love Spike was with Buffy.  
  
By the time Buffy and Dawn reached the Bronze, Buffy forgot all her misery. Buffy put aside all her negative feelings, that's probably why she didn't feel Angel near.  
  
When they walked into the Bronze, silly string and noisemakers were blowing. Confetti was falling and Buffy's closest friends were celebrating for her. Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Giles, Olivia, and Cordelia. Wesley decided to stay at the mansion for fear that Angel would be suspicious of their late night partying.  
  
Angel peered through the windows; he was shocked to see everyone in a festive mood. He obviously wasn't invited to this party. Instead of crashing it, he turned and walked towards the mansion.  
  
The party only lasted an hour. Everyone was so tired. Especially Buffy, "I tell ya, I am going to sleep until next week!" Buffy sat and told everyone about the events of the evening.  
  
The group said a silence prayer for Spike. "Well, here's to ole' chip in the head, hopefully, he's enjoying it in hell!" Xander cheered. Anya smacked Xander for that comment. "What, what did I say? He is in hell isn't he? I could have said, 'I hope he hates in it hell' no, instead I said, 'I hope -' oh never mind." Xander gave up.  
  
After twenty more minutes of cheers, the group decided to call it an evening. Each Scooby member, both past and present hugged and wished everyone well.  
  
Cordelia whispered in Buffy's ear, "So, what's the game plan?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "There is no game plan. I'm not allowed to advise Angel of his newfound freedom. Just life as normal, until he discovers it on his own, I guess." Buffy shrugged, she hadn't thought much about Angel's gift. Mostly, Buffy just dreamed. Dreamed of the day she could be happy with her family. It was that dream that got her through the last year. It was a tough, challenging year, but in the end, it was all worth it.  
  
Cordelia headed back to the mansion in Angel's car, she offered Buffy and Dawn a ride home, but Buffy said she really needed the fresh air. Giles drove Willow and Tara back to the dorm. Xander and Anya drove in their own car. What a night!  
  
AT THE MANSION  
  
Cordelia tried coming in quietly, but when a stealthy vampire is waiting for you, there's no sense in being quiet. "So may I ask where you've been tonight?" Angel looked like an expecting father waiting for his 17 year- old daughter to come home.  
  
"Very funny, you can practice that line on Braelyn in about 10 more years!" Cordelia was hoping her remark would quiet Angel.  
  
Angel was relentless, "Actually Cordelia, I'm serious. This is Sunnydale, normal people just don't go out partying until 3:00am."  
  
"I wasn't partying long- hey how did you know I was partying?" Cordelia mused.  
  
"I sort of followed Buffy to the Bronze, it looked as if you all were having a good time, I didn't want to intrude." Angel confessed.  
  
"Well silly, you should have. It would have been fun. We were celebrating Buffy's one year of motherhood." Cordelia was getting so much better with the lying.  
  
"I wasn't invited." Angel solemnly said.  
  
"Angel, people just don't go walking around inviting vampires everywhere." Cordelia smiled. Angel didn't think it was funny. The love of his life was having a party in her favor and no one invited him along. It was a fact he would just have to deal with. He wasn't part of her life anymore, he shouldn't expect to be included. "Let's go to bed before I fall asleep standing here talking to you." Cordelia usher Angel to the second floor.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Buffy walked over to the mansion carrying Braelyn in her arms. She had been told by Cordelia that Angel planned on leaving later today. If was only fair for Buffy to walk over to Angel's and spend time before he took off. As Buffy drew back the heavy black curtain and walked in, Angel could feel her presence. Due to the vast open space and high ceilings Braelyn's babble echoed throughout the place, "Da-de da-de." Even though he was already in full brooding mood, he couldn't help but to smile when he heard that sweet little girl calling for him. Angel quickly buttoned her shirt and made his way downstairs.  
  
There she stood. His love, his daughter, they were standing in the middle of the foyer waiting for Angel to arrive. Buffy looked so pretty. She was wearing a soft pink sweater and black jeans. Braelyn was aimlessly walking around looking for things to play with until she saw her daddy aware. Braelyn's face light up as she bounced over to Angel. She opened her arms as wide as she could and wrapped herself around Angel's leg. Buffy did all she could to hold back the tears. This was her daughter, hugging her father. The man who used to be her forbidden lover. "Hi. We thought we would come by and spend some time with you, ya know, uh, before you leave and go back to LA." Buffy spoke softly.  
  
"I'm glad you did. I was hoping we could have the conversation we never had. Thanks for bringing Braelyn." Angel answered. He picked up his daughter and motioned for Buffy to join them on the couch.  
  
The blonde mother walked over to join her family. She sat down next to Angel and Braelyn. "So, do you want to tell me what has happened in your life during the last year?" Angel questioned.  
  
"Well, let's see. Here's the quick version, I had a 9 day pregnancy, I thought I was raped or immaculate conception, then the memories of the best day of my life came back to me." Buffy paused for a response, when hearing none she continued. "And I figured out how I became pregnant. I gave birth and continued saving the world. So what have you been up to, ya know besides that whole Darla thing you had going there?"  
  
Angel was surprised at Buffy's story, "Well, for some reason I thought this would take longer." He cleared his throat; "I spent the last year, saving souls. Helping the citizens of LA." Angel turned towards Buffy, "I want to hear more about my daughter, tell me about her growing up."  
  
"I loved too. But I do have something for you." Buffy pulled some videotapes out of her bag. "Xander gave these to me last night. He made copies for you to keep. Some of the videos are kinda corny, but it's my baby girl."  
  
Angel gratefully took the copies, "Tell Xander thanks, I really appreciate this." Angel looked in Buffy's eyes, "Is she going to be called?"  
  
"If you mean called by the watcher's council, yes. She will be called the day I die," Braelyn's mom turned her eyes away from Angel's. "She will be the first slayer of her kind, half slayer and half demon. Needless to say, I have to stay as alive as I can."  
  
Angel grabbed Buffy's hands, "If I have anything to do with it, she'll never be called."  
  
Buffy shook her head and pulled away, "I already tried that. I spoke to the Oracles directly, they said I can not change it."  
  
Angel understood, "Well, I guess I have to keep you alive for as long as I can." He smiled, hoping to reassure Buffy.  
  
"Thank you." Changing the subject was now appropriate Buffy thought, "So how are we going to do this custody thing? You see her on holidays? Weekends? What?"  
  
"I would love to see her as much as I can, however I know that will be difficult with -" Angel didn't want to say what was true.  
  
"It's okay Angel, I understand, it's difficult seeing each other as it is," Buffy finished.  
  
There was no more talk of arrangements; inside the couple decided to play with their baby for the rest of the afternoon. Talking with her, playing hide and seek, and all sorts of children's games. They were a real family.  
  
As night fell, Angel, Cordelia and Wesley started packing up. They left Gunn in LA to hold down the fort, but now it was time to return.  
  
"So I'll drive up and see you in a week?" Angel inquired.  
  
"Yes, and we will call each other everyday, right?" They hadn't spoken about calling daily, Buffy just decided to throw that in.  
  
Angel smiled; he was going to hear her voice everyday. "Yes, that would be nice." He kissed Buffy's forehead. He picked up his daughter and kissed her on the cheek, Braelyn turned and kissed daddy on the lips drool and all. Angel gave his daughter back to Buffy and stole another kiss from his beloved. This time softly on the lips, after all he was about to leave; it's not like they could fight about it for the next hour.  
  
Buffy became all warm inside; he made her melt. She was so glad he kissed her, although she wanted more. A lot more. One day she thought.  
  
The car took rolled out of the driveway and headed for LA. The trip was peaceful.  
  
Once they arrived in LA, Angel did the most important thing he would do all day. He popped in the video in the VCR. By the looks of the tapes, Xander had recorded a lot.  
  
~~~ Signal's video tape ~~~  
  
The first imagine to grace the screen was Buffy. Buffy a startling 9 months pregnant, she was very cranky and crabby. "Xander, I swear to God, if you don't take that camera off of me -" As Buffy approached the camera it went black.  
  
The next part of the video was Willow talking with Xander outside the delivery room, "So Willow Rosenberg, my records show that you are a friend of Miss Summers and she is currently in labor, how does it feel to almost be an aunt." Xander's voice stated.  
  
Willow played along and spoke, "I am so happy, even though it's 6:00am in the morning!" The camera jiggled a little and then it focused on Xander. "So how do you feel almost being an uncle, Mr. Harris?"  
  
"Well, I tell ya, whenever mom says no, that kid will learn to come to Uncle Xan!" Xander boasted. He looked as if he was a proud papa. "Let's go into the birthing room and see if Miss Summers has any words for her baby." Xander opened the door and starting walking in.  
  
In the background of the video, you could hear a woman's screen. "Oh GOD! The pain is so incredible." "Damn, slayer, must you break my hand!" "I need drugs, I don't care what kind, I don't care how much, I need drugs noowwwww!" Angel could tell that was Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Well, I guess slay gal isn't feeling very well, maybe we shouldn't pop in on her right now." Xander started backing out of the room with the camera.  
  
"I think you right Xander, unless of course, you want Buffy to put that camera somewhere it doesn't belong."  
  
The tape went black again.  
  
The next scene was the sounds of a baby crying. Spike came running out of the delivery room, "I'm a father, I'm a father - wait no. I'm a broth- no. I'm an - geez red what am I?"  
  
Xander answered, "Besides an annoying, impotent vampire?"  
  
Spike went to smack Xander when he clutched his head in pain, "You'll pay for that Harris, mark my words!" The vampire hissed.  
  
"Ouuuhhh, I'm sooo scared." Xander mocked and started to laugh.  
  
"Stop both of you. How's my Buffy doing?" Willow asked.  
  
"She's doing great, lot's of blood and Buff said I could have it! I get the placenta, too." Spike said gleefully.  
  
"No, tell us about the baby!" Willow moaned.  
  
Spike looked into the camera, "Well, 7 pounds, 12 ounces and 18 inches, crying pink and blood covered baby. Oh yea, she's a girl."  
  
Willow and Xander hugged each other. Joyce hugged Spike. "I'm a grandma. I have a granddaughter!"  
  
Dawn walked over to her mom and hugged her, "I'm an aunt. I'm really a aunt!"  
  
"I wonder what Buffy decided on naming her?" Joyce questioned.  
  
Spike groaned, "Oh, yea. Of course she decided the name the child after peaches."  
  
Dawn questioned, "She named her daughter Angel?"  
  
"No, Braelyn Angelica Summers." Spike finished.  
  
~~~ Angel paused the tape. ~~~  
  
He didn't know Braelyn was named after him. He started to become emotional. She named her after me.  
  
~~~ Video resumed ~~~  
  
The video was now recording mom and her baby. Buffy looked very exhausted and she was holding a very pink child. The baby just laid her mother's arms sucking Buffy's finger. Buffy opened up the blanket and revealed the little hands and fingers. "Look how precious she is." Buffy was starting to cry. She sniffled, "And she's my responsibility. Oh God, how am I gonna do this?"  
  
"We are team Buffy, we will be by your side the whole time." Willow explained.  
  
"Don't worry honey, I've done this once - I mean twice before." Joyce smiled and ran her fingers threw Buffy's matted hair.  
  
The next shot on the video was Buffy and Braelyn coming home together. Spike opened the car door and helped the slayer and baby out. "Look who's home." The vampire called out.  
  
Joyce and Dawn came running outside to see. Riley, Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara were already sitting on the front porch waiting. Riley stood up and walked towards the car to help Buffy. Instead Spike pushed him out of the way. "Precious cargo over here, we don't want any of you Initiative folks messing with this baby."  
  
"Oh, Spike stop it. Riley won't hurt Braelyn." Buffy defended.  
  
Spike definitely had the father role down, even though he never played it in the past. He took the baby from the slayer and led her into the house. There were various videos taken of Buffy and Braelyn that night. Some of grandma and Auntie Dawn. There was even a shot of Riley holding the baby. Riley looked so awkward, like he was going to drop the baby.  
  
The next set of footage was taken on a different day. Xander was filming grandma and granddaughter. Joyce was trying to burp the baby, and instead Braelyn threw up on Joyce's shoulder. Instead of getting upset, Joyce looked thrilled, "Look Xander, she threw up on me. Isn't that cute."  
  
"Here let me help you." Xander set down the camcorder and walked over to help Joyce clean off the back of her shirt. "Did you want me to put this in the wash?" He questioned.  
  
"Oh, no just open the basement door and toss it down." Joyce smiled.  
  
Xander walked over to the door and yelled, "Hey vampire, incoming." As he tossed the towel down the stairs.  
  
"Spike's not here honey. He drove Buffy to LA." Joyce remarked.  
  
"He did? Buffy went to go tell Angel?" Xander inquired.  
  
"No, no something about seeing some Oreo's. I didn't really understand. Remember those people Buffy dreamed about, well, she is going to visit them." Joyce replied.  
  
It was at that time Xander pick up the camera and started filming Joyce rocking the baby.  
  
Only after a few moments did he stop and the screen goes blank again.  
  
~~~Video stop~~~  
  
Angel was getting tired. He decided to save the rest of the videos for tomorrow. He had a long day and he had a lot of memories to live in his mind.  
  
He slept peacefully. More sound that he had in months. He was so proud of Spike for the way he was raising his daughter. If Angel couldn't be there he was glad Spike was.  
  
While of thinking of Spike, the vision of the blonde vampire entered his mind. "She's hiding something from you mate." Spike called. The words echoed in Angel's mind.  
  
When Angel's alarm clock went off in the morning, his thoughts from last night were hardly remembered. Instead his mind was filled with the song that played on the radio.  
  
Desperate for changing starving for truth  
  
Closer to where I started chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation you take all of me  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There is nothing else to lose  
  
There is nothing else to find  
  
There is nothing in the world  
  
That could change my mind  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
Desperate for changing starving for truth  
  
Closer to where I started chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Angel sat the entire time the song played on the radio. How it touched him so much. He desperately loved Buffy. The song echo in his mind long after it ended.  
  
He strolled downstairs to get a cup of blood. "Cordelia, Wesley. Good morning."  
  
"Ah, yes. It is a good morning. How did you sleep, dad-dy?" Wesley punched Angel playfully in the arm. "When I was of courting age, I always wanted to be a father, however I decided that being a father to a slayer would be much more rewarding, although I wish I -"  
  
"You wish that you weren't Mr. I'm a boring Brit, so I didn't get married?" Cordelia finished.  
  
"That was uncalled for Cordelia. We aren't all as lucky as you are. With your lovely penthouse and your roommate, yes you are just picture perfect aren't you." Wesley defended himself.  
  
"I'm not apologizing, I guess I got off the wrong foot after listening to the answering machine messages." Cordelia explained.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked.  
  
"What else - I mean who else - Kate. There are three messages from her all asking for you. I'm helpless, I hate you, Do you like me? I think I'm going to call the Phone Company and order that call screening feature. We can block all of her phone calls!" Cordelia exaggerated.  
  
"Seriously what did she say?" Angel  
  
"Here listen . . " Cordelia played the machine.  
  
"6:25pm. Angel, this is Kate. I was wondering if you weren't busy tonight if we could talk. Give me a call either way. Beep. 6:59pm. Angel, me again, I don't want to bug you, but can you give me a call or stop over my apartment tonight. I would like to get some things off my chest. Thanks. Beep. 7:45pm. Me again, I was hoping to see you tonight, I've finally got the nerve and I want to ask you - uh, ya know, why don't you call me okay. Beep." The tape finished playing and started rewinding.  
  
"I'll call her later." Angel mumbled and walked away. The words 'hanging by a moment here with you' still sang in his mind. The vampire couldn't help but to smile. It was time to watch more Buffy and Braelyn TV. The warrior retreated to his bedroom to watch more videos.  
  
IN SUNNYDALE  
  
Buffy woke and stretched, it felt so good not having to get up and slay a bunch of demons. Of course she would still patrol, but not nearly as much or as heavily as she had this last year. Life felt good. No more lies, no more challenges, no more pain - oops never mind. Still pain, she couldn't be with Angel the way she wanted to be. One day she thought. Before going in to check on Braelyn, Buffy popped in her new Corrs' CD. Ever since she saw that new movie 'Chocolat' with Willow and Tara she can't get the song out of her mind. Plus the fact that the song reminds her of Angel.  
  
The daylight's fading slowly  
  
But time with you is standing still  
  
I'm waiting for you only  
  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
  
I cannot lie  
  
From you I cannot hide  
  
And I'm losing the will to try  
  
Can't hide it  
  
Can't fight it  
  
So go on, go on; come on leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me; tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This lovin' feeling  
  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on, go on, yeah  
  
Come on  
  
And if there's no tomorrow  
  
And all we have is here and now  
  
I'm happy just to have you  
  
You're all the love I need somehow  
  
It's like a dream  
  
Although I'm not asleep  
  
And I never want to wake up  
  
Don't lose it  
  
Don't leave it  
  
So go on, go on; come on leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me; tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This lovin' feeling  
  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on, go on, yeah  
  
Come on  
  
And I can't lie  
  
From you I cannot hide  
  
And I've lost my will to try  
  
Can't hide it  
  
Can't fight it  
  
So go on, go on; come on leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me; tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This lovin' feeling  
  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on, go on, yeah  
  
Come on  
  
Tempt me; tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This lovin' feeling  
  
Make me long for you kiss  
  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
  
There was a knock on the door, Buffy half expected it to be Spike telling her to stop singing, instead it was a toddling two-year-old. "Memah, dance?"  
  
Mom picked up her little girl and started spinning her around the room. "Okay, Brae, mom's very dizzy now. Let's go get some breakfast!"  
  
Braelyn clapped her hands in excitement. That little girl loved to eat.  
  
IN LA  
  
Angel pressed PLAY on the VCR and the screen brightened up with his daughter's face.  
  
~~~ Video ~~~  
  
Willow and Tara were no the supporting actresses, they were changing Braelyn's diaper and Xander was giving commentary. "Whew, I thought the first few diapers didn't smell?" Willow and Tara only laughed at him.  
  
"See all better." Willow soothed the crying baby with her words. "No more stinky diaper."  
  
Suddenly the child stopped crying. The door opened to reveled Spike and Buffy returning. "How did it go in LA?" Xander called with the camcorder in her face.  
  
Buffy didn't look to happy. Spike only giggled. "Slayer's in for a tough year!"  
  
Buffy gave him a look that could have turned him into dust. "Not now Spike."  
  
Willow walked Braelyn over asked, "What's wrong Buffy?" She handed the baby to her mother.  
  
Buffy smiled instantly when she saw her baby come nearer. "Oh baby girl, I tried. I really did." She said as she grabbed her from Willow and kissed her on the head. "Turn off the camcorder Xander, I couldn't save Brae from being called, but I can save her daddy."  
  
The video went black. ~~ Video stop ~~  
  
What the hell is Buffy talking about? Angel thought. Save me, how can she save me? Curiosity was killing him so he continued the tape.  
  
~~ Video Start ~~  
  
The next scene was obviously a few weeks later, Braelyn looked larger and Buffy looked tired. "Xander please don't film me, I feel so - so porn star like." Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy, you do not look like a porn star, besides I'm filming Boobs - I mean Braelyn not your boobs!" Xander tried to cover up his obvious embarrassment, however the video was mostly on Buffy's chest rather than the baby.  
  
~~ Video Stop ~~  
  
Angel was looking for more clues in regards to the statement Buffy made a little earlier in the video. Seeing none, he decided to call his love.  
  
The phone rang in Sunnydale, only not to be answered by Buffy, instead a babbling 2 year old. "ello?"  
  
"Hi sweetheart, its daddy." Angel softened his determined voice.  
  
"Braelyn give mommy the phone." Buffy called in the background. After a moment of struggle she answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Hon, it's me." Angel replied.  
  
"Ooh, what a wait to start the day. How are you?" Buffy cooed.  
  
Angel smiled, "How are you doing?"  
  
Buffy curled the phone cord in her hands, "Good and you?"  
  
Angel, "Better now that I'm talking to you."  
  
Buffy, "You always know what to say to a girl."  
  
Angel, "How's my baby girl?"  
  
Buffy, "Are up referring to me or Brae?"  
  
Angel, "For clarity, you're my girl and she's my baby girl."  
  
Buffy, "Got it. She is doing great. Got a little cereal on her upper lip right now, but good."  
  
Angel, "I wish I could be there to see that."  
  
Buffy, "You will - one day."  
  
Angel, "Yes." Angel was hoping for a little more than that, "So what is your agenda today?"  
  
Buffy, "Well, Brae and I were going to go to the park and then to the mall to buy some matching outfits and shoes."  
  
The thought of Buffy and Brae both wearing a pink Pokka dot outfit crossed his mind. "So when am I going to see you two again?"  
  
Buffy, "I thought, if slaying is a bust, then I would come on out to LA. I mean, you wouldn't mind would you?"  
  
Angel, "What about classes? Are you still going?"  
  
Buffy, "I had to drop a lot of my classes this last year. I was very busy. The next semester doesn't start up for another month, so I'm free to go about and live life!"  
  
Angel, "Sure I would love the visit, I have plenty of space in the hotel."  
  
Buffy sounded bummed, "I see, so you have a room big enough for Brae and I, close to yours?"  
  
What was she trying to say he wondered, "I have all types of rooms here."  
  
Buffy, "Oh hold on," the phone seem to jiggle a bit, "Braelyn, don't do that. That is not very lady like." Buffy returned to the phone, "Sorry, motherhood calls."  
  
Angel, "What's wrong, do you have to go?"  
  
Buffy, "In a minute, Braelyn decided to life her cereal bowl and pour it into her mouth."  
  
Angel, "Who taught her that, Xander?"  
  
Buffy, "No, uh - Spike did." Buffy obviously sounded sad. "Any way, she spilled some down the front of her dress, I am going to have to change her."  
  
Angel, "Then I'll let you go."  
  
Buffy, "Oh please don't. I love to hear your voice."  
  
Angel, "I'll call you tonight and see what you decided on coming down to LA."  
  
Buffy, "Okay as long as I know I will talk to you again today."  
  
Buffy and Angel both smiled as they wished each other a good day.  
  
Buffy was the first to say I love you, and Angel replied.  
  
When Angel hung up the phone, he was no further in his investigation of her comments. He was suppose to be a private detective. Angel watched the rest of the videos, lots of cute footage of mother and daughter. There was even the bath scene that Xander had spoke about. Braelyn splashed Buffy with water and wet her T-shirt. That was interesting. More footage taken at the park. He saw Buffy in the sunlight.  
  
Angel decided the only place he could get the answers from was the Oracles, but they were dead now. He thought it was worth a trip regardless. Angel grabbed an 18th century vase and walked to the underground site.  
  
"I besiege access." Poof he was inside. Greeting him were two other beings, similar to the past two.  
  
"Why have you summoned us warrior?" The male questioned.  
  
Angel knew one thing; they were no friendly than the last two. "The Slayer, she was here. I need to know why."  
  
"You need to know nothing, now leave." The male replied and turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait, I've learned one thing, I am a major player in keeping the balance. I do not deserve to be treated like this. I only ask a question. What was she doing here? What harm is there in telling me"  
  
"What does it mean to you warrior?" The female looked intrigued. "The reason she was here? What could it possible change?"  
  
"She's my wife. We have a daughter together. What concerns my family concerns me." Angel couldn't believe the words he spoke.  
  
"She is not your wife. Maybe your mate." The male interrupted.  
  
"In my heart, in her heart, we are bound. We may not be bound the way the church sees it, but we are husband and wife." Angel stated.  
  
The Oracles looked into up. Both silent, until the female spoke. "The Powers That Be, has decided you may know." She pointed to her left. The creamy white walls transformed into a memory.  
  
Angel saw Buffy standing where he was standing now.  
  
~~~ Memory ~~~  
  
The male Oracle spoke, "Why are you bothering us, lower being?" she sneered  
  
Buffy "I need some answers."  
  
Female Oracle spoke, "What have you brought me?"  
  
Buffy held out her hand a showed a silver cross. "Very nice".  
  
Buffy started, "You were the ones who sent me those dreams, right?"  
  
The male responded, "No the Powers That Be, thought it was necessary for you to know those details. Is that all?"  
  
Buffy "My daughter was born two days ago. I need to know - I don't want her to be a slayer. I want her to have a chance at a normal life - "  
  
The male interrupted, "Her destiny has been chosen. She's the daughter of a slayer and vampire with a soul - under special conditions. She will be the most powerful slayer ever to walk the earth. You should be proud!"  
  
Buffy "No! No, I am asking that she not be a slayer, change her destiny. Give her what I can't have."  
  
The female Oracle stated, "You are being selfish, the world will come to peace with her on guard. You can not imagine the balance that Braelyn will bring to the world on her own."  
  
Buffy "Look, if you won't grant me that request, I have one demand to make."  
  
The male and female oracle glared at her, "You are going to make a demand?"  
  
Buffy, "Braelyn's father has done nothing but sacrificed this life for others -for mine - I want him to be granted happiness."  
  
The male oracle snapped, "Again slayer, you are being selfish, if that demon is given happiness it'll benefit you, too. We do not deal in matters of the heart."  
  
Buffy "I am not asking that Angel be given happiness with me. Just pure at happiness with whoever crosses his path. Surely there is something I can do to win this rite. He gave up his humanity for me. I need to return that gesture."  
  
The female oracle "If you think you can fulfil a challenge, then we will grant Angel his soul permanently, but there are stipulations. You will not advise him that his demon has been banished."  
  
The male added, "Furthermore, you will not go to him, he needs to come to you."  
  
Buffy "Got it, he will never lose his soul, I don't tell him and he needs to come to me. What's the deal?"  
  
The female oracle "You must kill 1000 demons within 1 year. You will return to us 1 year from tonight. At midnight we will review your count."  
  
With that stated Buffy was thrown out of the room.  
  
~~~ New Memory ~~~  
  
"Well, Congratulations Slayer, you've rid the world of 999 demons in one year." The female oracle said.  
  
Buffy "No, I believe your count is incorrect. I took 1000 vampire lives in the last year."  
  
The male oracle "Yes, you did rid the world of a 1000 creatures, but one of them wasn't a threat to our cause. Instead he was more of an ally."  
  
"No, no. If you can bring those other two being people in here, we said nothing about evil vampires, or evil demons. We simply said demons and/or vampires. So I have lived up to my agreement."  
  
The oracles looked up at the ceiling. "Fine." The female oracle stated.  
  
The male oracle "Yes, let's get on with business." He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "It is done. The man you love, the father of your child, the warrior he is - is protected. His soul can not be ripped away from his immortal body anymore. Do not tell him of this or happiness will never be had between the two of you. Be gone Slayer."  
  
~~~ Memory end ~~~  
  
With the conclusion of the memories the Oracles turned to Angel, "Now you know, now you can leave."  
  
Angel found himself on the ground outside the doorway. He finally knew what it felt like to have someone else make decision about his life and not to be clued in about it.  
  
Angel stood quickly and dusted himself off; he had a trip to make.  
  
BACK ON THE HELLMOUTH  
  
Buffy and Braelyn had just left the park and headed to the only mall in Sunnydale. "So as I was saying, the best sales are right before Labor Day. Sales on shoes, on housewares, on clothes, and shoes. Are you taking notes? "  
  
Braelyn only giggled at her mom. After an hour of power shopping, Buffy made her way back home. It was becoming dark, Braelyn needed to eat and bathe before bed. Then Buffy could go out and patrol.  
  
While at home, Buffy was busier than usual. She was doing laundry, vacuuming, cleaning up Brae's stray toys and making macaroni & cheese for Brae to eat. The child love to suck the cheese off the noodles, yet another behavior she developed from Spike.  
  
"Come on baby girl, we need to get you in the tub!" Buffy stated and Braelyn jumped up from her chair and ran towards the stairs. She wasn't eager to bathe; she was running to hide actually. "Oh no you don't." Buffy caught her a swung her in the air. Brae giggled at the breeze she felt blowing in her face. Braelyn enjoyed playing with her mom.  
  
Buffy carried the child upstairs and started running the bath water. "Braelyn Angelica Summers, stop fiddling, mommy's already running late."  
  
"Otay, memah." The little girl stood still.  
  
"Thank you. Now do you want to help me put the bubbles in your bath?" Buffy smiled.  
  
"Yesss!" The girl walked over to the bathroom cabinet and pulled out the Winnie the Pooh sudz.  
  
Of course the phone started ringing, Buffy figured she would just let the voicemail pick it up until she remember that Angel said he was going to call back.  
  
"Braelyn go grab mommy the phone okay?"  
  
"Otay." The toddler walked over to the telephone stand. In an annoyed two- year-old huff she answered "Ello?" Brae started smiling, "Otay, I wuv you to, Memah!" The toddler started running towards Buffy with the phone. "Me get in tub." Braelyn gave Buffy the phone and started taking off her clothes.  
  
Buffy was intrigued; who was Brae talking too? "Okay, who's confessing love to my baby?"  
  
"Her daddy that's who." Angel laughed into the phone. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"  
  
"I have a two year old, every minute of the day is a bad time. So what's up?" Buffy sat on the bathroom toilet watched Braelyn get into the tub.  
  
"I promised to call back and I had an opportunity too." Angel smiled.  
  
"Thank you for finding an opportunity to pencil me in. So how are things in the great city of LA tonight?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I'm not in LA." Angel replied.  
  
"Oh okay, where are you?" Buffy was confused.  
  
"I'm very close to you right now, can you feel me?" Angel smiled.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Honestly, I thought I was feeling Brae. Is that you tingling in my stomach?" Buffy was getting very hot. Angel was here, why did he come to her?  
  
"I could be. So can I come in or should I continue to sit on the front porch?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sure you may come in, however I can't answer the door, Brae's in the tub." Buffy explained.  
  
"No problem, is the door unloc- yup it is." Buffy heard the front door open. He was really here.  
  
"Come on upstairs, someone is very wet and wants to see you." Buffy said in her sexiest voice.  
  
Angel was about to ask, which one of them was wet, however he thought that would be awfully perverted of him. He held that comment to himself.  
  
Buffy heard Angel walking the steps up the stairs, she could feel the floor vibrations as he neared. She stood to welcome him. "Hi baby." She spoke into the phone.  
  
Angel was now standing in the doorframe of the bathroom, also speaking into the phone, "I've missed you so much."  
  
"Dad dy!!!" Braelyn splashed in excitement. She held her arms out for a hug.  
  
"Probably not as much as I've missed you." Buffy ignored her daughter for a few moments because she eyes were fixated on Angel's.  
  
Angel broke the glance, and walked over to the tub. "So who is this making all that noise!" He knelt on the floor and hugged the very wet girl. He got bubbles all over his coat.  
  
"It's me dad dy! Brawyn." The little girl said.  
  
He kissed his daughter on the cheek. He stood up to face his lover.  
  
"Do I get one of those?" Buffy asked.  
  
"In or out of the tub?" Angel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"May I ask what has gotten into you?" Buffy was hoping Angel knew, but she didn't dare ask. She hoped the footage that Xander taped did the trick, but she wasn't sure.  
  
"You could ask, but I don't have to tell." Angel played back.  
  
"I have a feeling I need to finish Brae's bathe so I don't absentmindlingly - "  
  
Angel couldn't stand it anymore, he cut her off with a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss, the kind that sends shivers throughout your body. After a few moments of the embrace, Braelyn started splashing. "Memah, Dad dy."  
  
The lovers broke the lock, their eyes were speaking for them. Buffy knew Angel knew. Angel knew Buffy knew, but the words were still unspoken. Buffy knelt down to Brae and started washing her hair with baby shampoo, "Just let me get her into bed, then we can -" She wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"I understand. Can I help?" Angel knelt down.  
  
"Sure, just grab that cup and fill it up with clean water so I can rinse her hair." Buffy instructed trying not to look into his eyes.  
  
Angel started turning on the bath water, "what temperature do you want this water?"  
  
"Oh how about the same as the water in the tub." Buffy replied.  
  
Angel filled the cup and handed it to Buffy so she could rinse Brae's hair with clean water.  
  
Brae was having the fastest bathe she had ever had. She was out of the tub within 60 seconds.  
  
"Now let's get you dried off." Buffy wrapped a fluffy towel around Braelyn.  
  
Angel grabbed a comb and handed it to Buffy. They sat in silence for a moment while Buffy combed the tangled hair. "I'll have to show daddy how to comb your hair, what do you think Brae?"  
  
"No, only gurls." The two-year-old, was fearing a male from touching her hair. The one time Spike did she had a big knot in it.  
  
"All done!" Buffy said proudly, "Let's get some jama's on you." The girls walked over to Braelyn's bedroom. Angel followed. Buffy's mind was going a million miles a minute "So where are you staying tonight?"  
  
Angel was caught off guard with the question, "I uh- it depends on you."  
  
Buffy smiled, "I have a couch." She just felt like torturing him.  
  
Angel wasn't planning on sleeping on the couch, however he did need to consider that his was still Joyce's house. "Can you get someone to sit with Brae tonight, I would like to take you to dinner?"  
  
Buffy's mind was searching, "Sure, let me call Willow and Tara." Buffy finished putting Brae's clothes on. "Here why don't you read this book to Braelyn. I'll be right back."  
  
Angel took the Dr. Seuss book and sat next to Braelyn on the bed. "Hmm, green eggs and ham. Is this the book you want read?"  
  
Braelyn shook her head yes. Angel laid back in the bed with his daughter and began reading.  
  
Buffy flew down the stairs to a phone far away from the bedroom, "Willow! He's here. Angel! He wants me to get a sitter. I think he knows. Pleasssse. Oh you're the best. Right now. Great!"  
  
Buffy was beaming, she had to bring her excitement down a notch before she entered the bedroom.  
  
As Buffy was walking towards the room she heard Angel speaking, "So the fairy princess gave her love to the man and they lived happily ever after."  
  
Buffy stood in the doorway, Angel looked down at the sleeping girl. He carefully got up from the bed and tucked her in.  
  
"That didn't sound like Dr. Seuss?" Buffy played.  
  
"Yea, well that story bored me. I like action, excitement, love -" he grabbed a hold of Buffy's waist. "I like you." He gave her another kiss. They stood in the bedroom and made out for several minutes, until the doorbell rang.  
  
Buffy broke the kiss, "The sitter is here." She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"mmmmm, let them in." He took a breath of her vanilla scent.  
  
Buffy bounced down the stairs to let Willow and Tara in.  
  
After a few moments of introductions between Angel and Tara, Buffy and Angel were off for the evening.  
  
Willow smiled at her best friend and shut the door after the soon to be reunited lovers walked out the door.  
  
Buffy, "Sooo are you going to tell me what brings you to Sunnydale, so unexpectedly?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, I was just wanting to see my family," Angel half-lied.  
  
Sadly Buffy could only mutter, "Oh"  
  
Angel steered Buffy towards the park. When they reached the swings they couple sat down. "This is the park where I take Brae on our walks. She loves those baby swings over here." Buffy pointed to the small swings.  
  
Angel smiled, "You're a great mother. I can hear it in your voice and I see it in your actions. You are doing a wonderful job with her. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."  
  
Buffy smiled at his compliment. "Thank you. I'm only regretful that I didn't bring you into her life earlier."  
  
Angel, "That's in the past. I think we need to concentrate on the future, what do you think?"  
  
Buffy, "I'm okay with that. So what's your plans?"  
  
Angel got up off the swing and stood in front of Buffy's swing. "I have a plan that I worked up," He reached into his inside pocket of his duster and pull out a manila envelope. "You see, in this envelope is a box which holds the key to my future, my love's future, my daughter's future. In this box contains a precious symbol of joy, of love. And I -" Angel knelt, "Who be the happiest person in this universe if you Buffy Anne Summers, the mother of my daughter, would be my wife."  
  
Buffy was stunned, she had tears falling down from her eyes. She sniffled, "I have one question to ask you." She looked into his brown eyes. "What makes you think you can have happiness?"  
  
Angel smiled, "Well, there is this stubborn girl I know, in fact she likes to avoid questions with other questions, anyhow she dedicated a year of her life to make sure I could be happy and have no consequences."  
  
Buffy, "no kidding, that was awfully nice of her. Did you ever get a chance to thank her?"  
  
"Actually, I was wanting to make her my wife, so I can thank her everyday, maybe a couple of times a day." Angel smiled.  
  
"Wow, that sounds like fun." Buffy smiled back.  
  
Angel cleared his throat, "I believe I asked a question?"  
  
"Oh yea, one more question - " Buffy was trying very hard not to giggle, Angel was so serious she wanted to have a little fun with him. After all, he did put her through a lot of heartbreak in the past. "Do you, Angel, the love of my life, promise to never leave me, promise to make love to me each and every night, promise to wake me up with tons of kisses, promise to never break my heart again?" Buffy asked.  
  
Angel smiled, "No, I do not promise," He needed to tease back, "I've broken my promise to you in the past, this time I solemnly swear to make you the happiest woman in the world. I will do everything you ask from now to the end of time."  
  
Buffy thought, "Angel, I would be honored to be your wife."  
  
Angel open had a tear escape his eye this time, he opened the box to show a beautiful gold cladaugh ring with a large diamond heart in the middle. He slipped it out of the box and placed it on her finger.  
  
Both were crying and kissing and giggling. They were so perfectly happy that the moment wasn't ruin with Angel's soul disappearing.  
  
"I love you." "I love you, too."  
  
END 


End file.
